Operation Family Bonds
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Sequel to Operation White Rose. It has been 3 months since Ruby and Weiss confessed their feelings to one another and they believe its time to tell their parents that they are together. Will family bonds be shattered? Or will they become stronger than ever before? Read and find out. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. Rated T but may change later on.
1. The Castle

**Operation Family Bonds**

**the sequel to Operation White Rose**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**The Castle**_

The airship ride to White Castle was excruciatingly quiet. Weiss sat in a white leather chair of her family's private airship and sitting across from the snow-haired teen was her partner. Ruby sat silently in place, in fact she was like that for most of the trip which was unusual for the young teen. Weiss just stared out the window trying desperately to calm her nerves.

It had been three months since Ruby and Weiss had become a couple. They had spent their New Years on a romantic outing courtesy of Weiss. Valentines was a little too much due to the fact that it was Weiss' eighteenth birthday on the same day, therefore Ruby went overboard showering Weiss with gifts. While the two were happy with the way their relationship was going they came to a decision that will no doubt be nerve wracking and threatening to their newfound happiness. They decided that it was time to tell their parents. Before they left Beacon to visit Weiss' home, the heiress told Ruby that her parents may not approve of any affection that is shown in their presence. The only sort of affection Weiss would allow is the simple gesture of holding hands and hugs. Ruby was determined not to disappoint Weiss by messing this up. Which lead to their current predicament.

Weiss sighed heavily and turned away from the passing scenery of vibrant blue skies and fluffy white clouds, the typical spring weather and looked at her beloved partner. Ruby was no doubt nervous in meeting Weiss's parents; after all they were the wealthiest people in Remnant. Wringing her hands and tapping her foot made it obvious that Ruby was not only nervous but she was also afraid. Shaking her head Weiss got up from her chair and stood in front her girlfriend leaning down a bit hoping to calm her lover and to tell her that everything is going to be fine.

"Hey Ruby, are you ok?" the heiress asked with concern.

"Huh? Me?" Ruby replied looking back at her partner with a nervous smile "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm as ok as can be. I'm one hundred percent –mmph"

Weiss cut Ruby off with a kiss, knowing it was the only way to calm her down and to stop her blathering. The young scythe wielder instantly reciprocated, resting one hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck and the other placed on her waist. Ruby knew that she wasn't allowed to show much affection once they reached their destination, so she took it upon herself to give Weiss as much love and attention in the time they had left. Breaking the kiss Ruby gave Weiss her signature grin.

The said partner gave a startled yelp at the sudden motion of being pulled down onto Ruby's lap.

"Ruby you dolt, what are you doing?" she scolded with reddened cheeks.

"Well seeing is how all love and affection is restricted to nothing but hugging and holding hands" Ruby beamed "I'll just have to give you all my love right now"

Ruby brought her lips upon Weiss's own bringing them into another kiss. Unfortunately their time was very short lived. The pilot had announced that they would be landing at their location. Disappointed Ruby pulled away with a pout adorning her features. Weiss chuckled at the sight and got off her lover's lap, giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down in her seat. The landing went smoothly but the girls remained in their seats until the noise of the engines stopped and they were escorted out by the pilot himself. Once the red and white girls stepped out of the airship the sight before them was something to behold. Well to Ruby it was a sight to behold. Weiss just exhaled a large breath showing that she is not overly surprised that her home has not changed in the year that she had been gone.

White Castle definitely held up to its name, it was of gothic design with alabaster stone walls, marble pillars, white tiled roofs and gigantic oak doors with large wrought iron handles. Ruby had to squint from the vision for the castle shone like white snow in bright sunlight. A vast serene garden of various spring time flowers from Snowdrops to Tulips separated them from the castle's door. A hedge maze lined with rose bushes occupied the eastern side of the garden, while a majestic white gazebo resided on the western side. The symmetric cobblestone path, devoid of any leaves or weeds paved its way to every said features of the garden. Ruby just gazed wide eyed at how extravagant the place was. It was pristine, just like her snow haired girlfriend.

"Well…" Weiss said, her voice neutral "Welcome to my home"

"It's amazing Weiss" Ruby chirped grabbing her girlfriend's hand and planting a sweet kiss on the back of the knuckles.

The heiress gave the energetic girl a cold glare, which was responded in return with a wide grin

"Oh relax Weiss" Ruby reassured "That will be my last kiss until we go to my house, I promise"

"You dunce, lets just get inside"

Ruby let go of Weiss's hand as they began strolling down the path making their way to the castle's heavy oak doors, enjoying the garden all the while. Weiss felt the corners of her lips curl up slightly at the image as she saw Ruby constantly looking around at the garden with wide excited silver eyes and a bright toothy smile. It made her heart flutter which was a constant reminder how much she loved to make the young girl smile. Before long the duo found themselves at the grand entrance of the palace, which was guarded by security adorned in white suits. Luckily Weiss told her parents a week in advance to ensure that the guards did not question her friend as to what she is doing with the heiress. One of the guards muttered something in the collar of his suit and not a moment later the large heavy doors swung inward.

Walking inside Weiss straightened her posture look a little more regal and Ruby stood stock still drinking in how different the interior was from the outer-structure as the doors behind them closed with out a sound. The floor tiles were marble black; the walls were a dark grey with paintings of past rulers and conquerors along their length and two white stair cases with intricate designed railings on each side lead to the second floor of the main hall. The only source of light was a clear crystal chandelier however it was so far up, its light barely reached the girls. But what really stood out was the gleam of a giant metal armour standing between the two staircases. The way the armour stood could make anyone feel intimidated, its helm faced the entrance of which the girls had entered gazing at them with an eyeless stare, its gloved gauntlets grasped the hilt of its two handed sword. Weiss subconsciously lifted her hand to touch the scar that blemished her left eye. Ruby saw this and a sea of questions flooded her mind, but she bit her tongue deciding that now was not the right time to ask.

"It's a replica, you know" Weiss murmured.

"Are you talking about the Giant Armour?" Ruby inquired.

Her girlfriend just nodded obviously not wanting to talk about such a delicate topic that brought up troubled memories. Weiss began walking again.

"Come with me I'll give you a tour of the castle"

"You can do that after introductions are made" a soft yet commanding feminine voice spoke out.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey hey everyone xXIyra16Xx here**_

_**What did you guys think of the first chapter of the Operation White Rose sequel aka Operation Family Bonds.**_

_**To be completely honest I was lost for ideas for a time but finally the muses smiled down on me and gave me ideas. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again its mainly White Rose, with some bumblebee later on in the story, there also maybe some lemon as well. **_

_**Speaking of lemon I would love it if you checked out my Bumblebee one-shot: Pay Attention To Me**_

_**That can be found in the 'My stories' list**_

_**Also if you have read this without reading Operation White Rose, then you are going to be so lost in the later chapters of Operation Family Bonds.**_

_**Anyway catcha next time ;)**_

_**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out**_


	2. An Unexpected Reaction

**Chapter 2 of Operation Family Bonds**

**Ruby is more OOC in this chapter due to her not wanting to disappoint Weiss or to offend Weiss's parents. **

**Enjoy and PLEASE Review (seriously I need some criticism)**

* * *

_**An Unexpected Reaction**_

All eyes went to the new presence in the room, at the top of the left side stair case was a woman, clad in a fine ice blue women's suit that fit her figure perfectly with a white blouse and silver closed in heels. The female individual had platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders, pale skin and looked to be in her mid forties but looked like she was in her early thirties. The woman was slightly taller than Weiss but not by much. It was hard to tell what colour the female individual's eyes were mainly due to the distance between her and the red and white duo who stood as still as statues.

"Welcome home dear" she said as she started to descend the white stairs with sophisticated grace.

Weiss gave a curtsy to the older woman but remained silent. The woman now came to a halt in front of the heiress. Ruby saw that on closer inspection the older female had baby green coloured eyes, but there was something about them while she looked at her girlfriend. They seemed somewhat sad and filled with guilt.

"Weiss you know you can speak to me without permission now" the woman stated gently.

"Forgive me mother" Weiss responded standing straight "But old habits never seem to fade"

_That's her mother?!_ Ruby's brain yelled. _And Weiss had to ask permission to speak to her own mother…What the hell!_

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a gaze fall upon her, only to stare right back into the eyes of Weiss's mother.

"Mother may I introduce you to Ruby Rose, my partner at Beacon and-"

"Your girlfriend" Weiss's mother said cutting her daughter off mid sentence.

Both Ruby and Weiss were taken aback. How could she have known, Weiss never sent any letters to her parents regarding her relationship with her partner, heck she never sent any letters to her parents. The reason for Weiss bringing Ruby with her to her home was so that she could tell her parents about her relationship. Ruby was just as shocked as Weiss was, this was the first time ever meeting Weiss's mother and she already knew what she was to her daughter.

"Who told you?" Weiss asked quietly, feeling incredibly small in the presence of her own mother.

Turning her head to face her daughter she gave Weiss a smug type look as if she had accomplished something which made Ruby's hands clench in anger.

"You just told me my dear girl, for I only suspected" the woman replied.

Weiss just hung her head in shame and took a step back away from her mother. Sadness gripped Ruby's heart at seeing her girlfriend like this, looking small and fragile, like a snowflake. Ruby walked forward her steps echoing through the silence that had settled in the large dark hall. Stopping only a few feet from Weiss's mother the young scythe wielder bowed slightly from the waist. _Ok Ruby take deep breaths…Remember you are doing this for Weiss_ Ruby reassured herself.

"Permission for me to speak, Lady Schnee" Ruby requested formally.

"Permission granted" the woman chuckled "But please my dear girl call me Schöne or Mrs. Schnee, which ever is comfortable for you"

"Thank you Mrs. Schnee" Ruby thanked now standing confidently. "As Weiss said I am Ruby Rose, her partner, her team leader at Beacon…and her girlfriend"

"Team leader you say? My you must be quite the fighter to earn such a position and surpass my daughter" said as she started to walk circles around the young teen assessing and analyzing her like some sort of critic.

"Tell me just how old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in two months" Ruby answered her palms started to sweat from the eyes that was calculating her worth.

"I see" she hummed "Now what reasons made you decide in wanting to date my daughter?"

"Mother" Weiss snapped weakly rather annoyed.

raised her hand to silence Weiss; however she did not say a word, only waiting to hear Ruby's response. Ruby swallowed hard for if she gave the wrong reasons her relationship would end right then and there or worse never be able to see Weiss ever again. Gathering her courage and determination she looked into the eyes of Mrs. Schnee.

"The only reasons that made me decide in wanting to date Weiss" Ruby began "Is because I wanted to. I did not want to gain wealth or titles or fame; I wanted to be with Weiss mainly for the fact that she needed someone to confide in, to trust in. Not only is Weiss my girlfriend, she is my partner, my team mate and my best friend. If she asked me to do anything I would do it without question just to see her smile. I would gladly die for her"

Weiss's heart swelled with joy at hearing Ruby saying all these wonderful things about her and what Ruby would do for her happiness. _I'll have to give her something to show how much those words mean to me _she thought

"And nothing means more to me than her happiness" Ruby finished firmly.

"I see" Mrs. Schnee said with a thoughtful expression. There was a long pause until the woman looked at her daughter with those piercing green eyes.

"And what about you my dear Weiss, do you feel the same way?"

Weiss was silent trying to contemplate her answer; she could have gone on forever how she felt about Ruby, looking towards her girlfriend she was met with a small, sweet reassuring smile. That was enough for Weiss to find the right answer.

"Words can not begin to describe how I feel about Ruby" Weiss said "But I know for a fact that you do not choose who you fall in love with, whether you and father disapprove of me being with Ruby and disowning me, it wouldn't matter"

Mrs. Schnee quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's words luckily it went unnoticed.

"As long as I am with Ruby I can be who I want to be and I will never let you take that freedom away from me. Also if you or father so much as harm Ruby I will not hesitate to use force" Weiss finished leaving no room for argument.

Weiss noticed her mother's expression. It one that she has rarely seen in her lifetime, she was smiling. _My mother is…smiling? Ok that could mean a good thing or a bad thing_ the heiress thought.

"I approve" Mrs. Schnee spoke softly bringing Weiss back to the real world.

Then out of nowhere Mrs. Schnee pulled Weiss into a warm and gentle embrace. Ruby watched the event unfold before her equally surprised by the sudden reaction, mainly due to the fact that Weiss had told Ruby negative things about her parents. Weiss's azure eyes widen in surprise and shock, her body was tense at the unfamiliar closeness, Weiss's jaw slightly hung open as to what was happening around her. Unbeknownst to Weiss, her mother's eyes that were brimming with unshed tears of regret, shame and guilt. Ruby felt a few tears slide down her own cheek at the sight of this moment between a mother and daughter, knowing she will never be able to do the same thing with her own mother.

"Oh my sweet little dove, you have grown so much" Mrs. Schnee spoke, her voice now cracking from the built up pain and suffering "I'm sorry for not being there for you when I should have, I'm sorry for being a terrible mother, but I love you. Never doubt that"

"I love you too mother" Weiss said returning the embrace, still unsure what was happening.

Breaking the hug Mrs. Schnee looked at her daughter with pride. A wide smile was carved onto her lips. Weiss smiled slightly in return.

"Sorry to cut things short little dove but I have to go rearrange your father's schedule and tell him that you have come home" Mrs. Schnee said finally giving her daughter a peck on the forehead before going back up the stairs to one of the many rooms within the palace. As soon as Mrs. Schnee was out of sight Weiss frowned slightly, not too sure whether her mother was putting on an act just because Ruby was there with her or whether her words and feelings were pure and genuine.

"Well that was unexpected" Ruby piped, having stayed silent throughout the touching moment.

"Very" Weiss responded bluntly "How about I give you that tour of the castle"

"Sure" Ruby smiled skipping along Weiss' side as they ascended the right hand staircase, with their hands intertwined. Wondering what lies in store for them when Weiss's father returned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Gee I think I'm losing my touch here guys. I can't really say much about this chapter than that I think it's a bit disappointing in my eyes.**

**Also what do you guys think of Schöne Schnee (Aka Mrs. Schnee)? Do you guys think she is acting or are her feelings for Weiss pure and true? Only time will tell. But feel free to leave your opinion on the matter.**

**Well I will start the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully will be uploaded next week, if not then I appreciate your patience for the next chapter.**

**Catcha next time ;) **

**Review if you can.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	3. One Step Further

**Chapter 3 of Operation Family Bonds**

**Minor OOCness in this chapter. Also I believe this will be my longest chapter of this fic. **

**WARNING: LEMON SCENES WITHIN, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Enjoy and PLEASE Review**

* * *

_**One Step Further**_

The tour of the castle was in Ruby's mind, endless. _Just how many rooms are there?_ Ruby thought. The rooms in which Weiss had shown her throughout the tour were large and very extravagant but lacked any colour, mainly consisting of various shades of white and light blues. Each room held a king or queen size four-posted bed, bookshelves, a fire place, adjacent bathroom, a walk in closet, a TV and a couch. Fishing out her scroll she looked at the time, it was three o'clock in the afternoon and realised that she hadn't eaten since the morning as Ruby's stomach grumbled in demand for food.

"Hey Weiss is it alright if we take a break?" Ruby asked.

"Hungry?" Weiss said looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah," Ruby laughed nervously.

Weiss simply shook her head with a small smile.

"Follow me then, I'll see if the chefs can whip up something to tie us over until dinner."

With a few twists and turns of the extensive halls of the castle the duo found themselves in the large, decorative dining area. The table itself was at least twenty six feet long draped in a white cloth, empty ornate chairs of dark mahogany and ice blue cushioning occupied the sides as well as the head and end of the table. Perfectly polished silverware had been placed in perfect alignment along the length of the dining table, glistening in the dim light like far off stars in the night sky. As ornamental as the palace was, Ruby could not help but feel small and low class. With that feeling in mind it was added by the sense of dread of what Weiss's father would think of her when he arrived. _I would be lying to myself to say that I am not scared of Weiss's dad…I wonder if I should tell my fears to Weiss, _Ruby pondered. _But then again she is probably just about as frightened as me right now. _

"Ruby…Hello earth to dolt," Weiss called, shaking her girlfriend lightly from her trance.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" Ruby asked bemusedly.

"Seriously Ruby," Weiss huffed "I said what you would like to eat? I need to tell Mr. Kensworth so he can retrieve it for us."

Ruby had failed to take note of the well dressed butlers' presence, turning her attention to the man she saw that he was average height with brown hair slicked back with gel, brown eyes, and clean shaven and was handsome by most standards. Returning her attention back to Weiss Ruby gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'll just have a small cheese sandwich,"

Weiss quirked an eyebrow, somewhat surprised at Ruby's choice of choosing a sandwich over her usual chocolate chip cookies, however she decided to find out why later. After telling the butler what they wanted the butter left as the duo sat down next to each other, with Weiss sitting at the head and Ruby in the seat to her left. The silence that had enveloped the room was suffocating; Weiss looked at Ruby intently noticing how her girlfriend stared blankly at the white tablecloth. The white haired girl knew something was on her lover's mind, but didn't want to pressure her into finding out as to what it might be. So Weiss tried to find a different topic to discuss.

"So Ruby, what do you think of my home thus far?" Weiss asked with a gentle voice, knowing that if she spoke too loudly her voice would echo through the walls of the large palace.

''Hmm," Ruby hummed giving Weiss her attention. "Oh, what do I think of your home… Well there is a lot of white and not to mention huge."

The heiress just smiled a small smile, for she knew where the conversation was going to lead. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Only a little bit," Ruby chuckled nervously "But that's not what is on my mind right now."

Weiss leaned over a little and gently placed her hand on top of Ruby's, giving it a small squeeze to reassure that everything will be ok.

"Ruby… What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," Ruby admitted timidly turning her face away from her white haired girlfriend.

"Are you worried about what my father will think of you?" Weiss asked, her voice portraying her fear of the matter as well. Ruby nodded meekly, Weiss opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Mr. Kensworth bringing in their light meals.

"Your salad Miss Schnee," he said tediously, placing Weiss' dish in front of her "And the cheese sandwich for our guest."

He put the plate down and began to depart.

"Mr. Kensworth," Weiss called calmly.

The well dressed butler was at the heiress's side in a matter of seconds, awaiting an order. Weiss gave the man a cold stare, to which he swallowed thickly, wondering if he had done something to displease her.

"Allow me to introduce you to my partner and team leader, Ruby Rose," Weiss smiled slyly at Mr. Kensworth's reaction. "I would very much appreciate it if you addressed her as Ruby or Miss Rose, for I will hear none of that 'guest' business while she is here as well as future visits. Do I make myself clear?"

"Certainly," he confirmed turning his attention to Ruby he gave a slight bow "My humblest apologies Miss Rose, for I did not realise that you were someone of importance to Miss Schnee."

"No problem Mr. Kensworth," Ruby grinned happily. The butler slightly smiled in return, once again taking his leave.

The girls began to eat their meals in silence; for Ruby the silence was somewhat comfortable. Weiss on the other hand wanted to talk and prepare Ruby for the up coming discussion with her father. But that was not the only thing that was worrying the heiress. _I'll ask Ruby tonight before father comes home…_ Weiss thought to herself. After a while the girls finished their food and decided to head up to Weiss's room to relax until dinner.

"So Weiss… Where is your room?" Ruby inquired as she followed her girlfriend through the labyrinth of hallways.

"I am sure you know, from your fairy tale books, where the princess sleeps," Weiss replied smoothly.

"So your room is in the tower?"

"What can I say? I prefer my solitude," Weiss shrugged.

Ruby just nodded and continued to follow her icy girlfriend. _Wonder what it must have been like living here in this place,_ the young scythe wielder thought. _I don't think I would have liked it though, to be all alone in this castle... I wonder if that is the reason why Weiss was so cold and distant with everyone._ Without a second thought Ruby grasped her girlfriend's hand which made her pause mid-step. Weiss turned to look at Ruby and noticed a sad smile etched on her features.

"You ok Ruby?"

Weiss suddenly found herself wrapped in a loving embrace. However she did not know what she had done to receive such a caring gesture. The snow haired girl felt her girlfriend hug a little tighter, returning the warm embrace Weiss smiled.

"You no longer have to be alone Weiss," Ruby whispered into her ear.

The heiress was slightly taken aback, moving to reposition herself Weiss stared into mercury silver eyes.

"You dunce, what brought this on?"

"Just imagining how lonely you must have been while living here," Ruby explained.

Weiss chuckled and gently flicked Ruby on the forehead.

"Dolt, I'm no longer alone," Weiss exclaimed, her azure eyes softened "Because I have you."

Ruby gave Weiss a wide grin and leaned forward for a kiss, only to be met with one of Weiss's cool hands. Weiss shook her head and removed her hand away from Ruby's lips which were formed in a pout. Rolling her eyes in amusement the heiress grabbed her girlfriends hand and led her up a spiral staircase.

Despite having the same shades of whites and blues like the other rooms prior to this one. Weiss's bedroom was, literally, fit for a princess. Of course the room also had the same furniture as the others but it had a very spacious dark mahogany desk, more bookshelves, a larger fire place a few metres from the queen sized bed that had pillows as big as an average coffee table. However what made this room different was that it had a decent size balcony which was closed off by a circular stained glass door with the Schnee family crest crafted into it. To Ruby, this room was special only for the fact that it was Weiss's. The black-red haired teen imagined a younger and smaller Weiss doing various activities to keep herself busy until she was either hungry or wanted to explore the garden. She chuckled at her own created image.

"What's so funny?" Weiss inquired curiously dragging Ruby from her childish imagination.

"Nothing," Ruby sang with a grin. "I was just wondering what you did here before you came to Beacon."

"I was home schooled from eight in the morning till three, then it was fencing practice until six, study till nine, wash up and go to bed at nine thirty. That was my life since I was ten years old." Weiss sighed heavily "My father always wanted to see me doing something practical and not wasting time on childish endeavours."

"So that time in the Emerald Forest?"

"Yes, I yelled at you because I was jealous" the heiress admitted as she sat on the edge of her bed. "But after spending time with you I got to experience more freedom than I ever did while living here."

"Nawww, you're so cute!" Ruby squealed happily as she tackled her ivory haired girlfriend onto the bed.

"You dunce, you're heavy, get off me!" Weiss yelled as she tried squirming out of Ruby's grip but failing miserably.

"Not until I get a kiss," Ruby chimed.

"Ugh, fine." Weiss said cupping Ruby's face in her hands she gave a quick peck on the younger girl's lips. "There happy, now get off!"

Ruby lifted herself up and looked down at Weiss with a disappointed look.

"You call that a kiss," the scythe wielder frowned, leaning back down so her lips were just millimetres from her lover's soft ones. Ruby lowered her voice to a whisper. "Let me demonstrate what a real kiss is,"

Before Weiss could even object her lips were meshed with Ruby's, her sense of smell was overwhelmed with the scent of roses and practically melted into the kiss. Ruby tilted her head slightly making the kiss deeper; one of her hands knotted itself into silky ivory hair of Weiss's one-sided ponytail. Weiss's lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, breaking the kiss she gazed at Ruby's face, taking in every feature that was crafted to perfection by the gods themselves. The same face which irritated her to no end, the same face which she had come to know, the same face she came to love. Cupping Ruby's cheek she stroked her thumb across the soft pale skin, smiling gently up at her girlfriend. Ruby smiled in return and nuzzled further into Weiss's touch, placing a soft kiss at the base of the palm of her hand.

"I love you Ruby," Weiss whispered.

"I love you too Weiss," Ruby replied as she rested her forehead against the said girl's own. They laid side by side enjoying the company of each other in silence and stayed like that until they were notified that dinner was ready.

* * *

Dinner was a lavish three course meal with salt and pepper squid for entrée, roast pork in a red wine sauce with caramelise onions and roasted vegetables on the side, for dessert a chocolate parfait. However to Weiss's displeasure her mother was to join them. To further her displeasure her mother had asked Ruby to sit next her. Weiss could see them talking to each other in hushed tones white they were waiting for the first course, and it downright irritated her for the heiress had no clue as to what they were talking about. A giggle escaped from Ruby's lips which raised Weiss' curiosity. _What on Remnant are they talking about?_

"No really?" Ruby said loudly. Mrs. Schnee just smiled and nodded as Ruby giggled again.

"And what may I ask are you two talking about?" Weiss asked, tapping her index finger against the table to express her annoyance of being left out of the conversation.

"Oh I was just talking to Ruby about your childhood my dear," Mrs. Schnee admitted. "Especially when you started first using dust for your training and inhaled some dust making you sneeze, causing a minor explosion."

"It was like when we first met Weiss" Ruby beamed, her grin stretching from ear to ear. Weiss just give a small smile in return, Mrs. Schnee however quirked an eyebrow in pure interest.

"Oh please do tell of how you met my daughter Ruby," Mrs. Schnee asked smoothly restring her chin on the back of her hands, leaning ever so slightly towards the younger girl.

"No!" Weiss spoke aloud, eyebrow twitching. "Let's not discuss that, it's embarrassing."

"Oh such a shame I was hoping to hear it" Mrs. Schnee frowned. The chef had entered the dinning room and declared that dinner was served.

Ruby was a little nervous. Only for the fact that she had little to no knowledge of proper eating etiquette, so she waited for both Mrs. Schnee and Weiss to start eating first. Weiss's mother took a dainty bite of her squid, chewing slowly to savour the taste. A smile adorned her lips and Weiss gave a small nod to Ruby signalling that they may begin eating as well. Ruby released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and started taking small bites, losing herself in the succulent morsel. She restrained herself not to scoff down the entire dish and embarrass both herself and Weiss, she was thankful that no one was commenting on how she was eating. It wasn't long until everyone had finished their first course and conversation continued; again it was Mrs. Schnee who set the topic of discussion.

"So Ruby do you have any siblings?" She asked inquisitively, all the prying was making Ruby uncomfortable but answered anyway.

"Yes I do, her name is Yang and she older than me by two years" Ruby answered respectfully while shifting in her seat. Mrs. Schnee nodded with a small smile.

"What about your parents? What are they like? What do they do?"

"Mother please" Weiss said with subtle annoyance, looking at Ruby and seeing how uncomfortable she was. "I am sure Ruby doesn't want to discuss her parents at the moment for it's a rather…sensitive topic."

"It's ok Weiss" Ruby said firmly with an expression of confidence on her face. But Weiss knew better, for it was in Ruby's silver eyes that expressed how delicate and painful it truly was to talk about her parents, especially when it came to Ruby's mother.

"My dad is a hunter, but when he was younger he was a boxer or so he said to me," Ruby chuckled. "He was the one who taught Yang how to fight before she went to Signal. So she kind of got a better start than most students."

Weiss sat on in silence, constantly looking at Ruby's face noticing that she was smiling yet at the same time not smiling. _I know how you feel Ruby. _Weiss said solemnly in her mind. _Even though I have yet to tell you, but I also have lost someone._

"What about your mother?" Mrs. Schnee questioned bringing Weiss back to the topic at hand.

Sadness flashed across Ruby's face and stayed silent for a few moments. "I never knew her. She…she died after I was born."

"Oh dear…I am terribly sorry to hear that." Mrs. Schnee said sincerely. "Did you know her name at least?"

"Yeah, her name was Summer…..Summer Rose," Ruby sighed sadly.

"Summer, Summer…it sounds familiar," Mrs. Schnee mumbled to herself quietly.

The next course of the meal came to the table and once more the conversation ceased into silence. Ruby looked at the portion of food before her; it was very, very small. _What are they trying to do? Make me starve, _Ruby thought bitterly. _Come on Ruby you shouldn't be complaining, food is food be thankful. _Ruby began eating once she saw that both Weiss and Mrs. Schnee had already started taking bites of their food. Despite the size of the meal it packed a lot of flavour the pork was tender and juicy; the roasted vegetables had a light crunch, yet soft in the middle. Although the red wine sauce and caramelised onions were a little over powering for Ruby's taste. It wasn't long until all three had finished their main course. Ruby decided to skip the dessert for she wanted to ask Weiss something important that could affect their entire relationship, Ruby stood up from her chair and turned to face Mrs. Schnee.

"Excuse me Mrs. Schnee," Ruby said politely. "Sorry to cut dinner short but I am rather tired and wish to retire."

"So early in the evening," Mrs. Schnee pointed out.

"Yeah, a certain someone decided it would be best to wake up at five in the morning to ensure that we got here at a reasonable time." Ruby chuckled and gave Weiss a quick amused wink. The heiress smiled and rolled her eyes in response to Ruby's mirth.

"Very well then, I'll have Mr. Kensworth show you to your room." Mrs. Schnee stated. But before she could summon the butler Weiss interjected.

"I think I'll show Ruby to her sleeping quarter's mother." Weiss said with a little hint of finality in her voice, allowing no room for argument. "After all, Ruby_ IS _my girlfriend_. _So it's only appropriate that _I _show her to her room."

"Of course little dove, how silly of me," Mrs. Schnee smiled lightly. "I'll tell Mr. Kensworth to skip our desserts and I will retire to my study for the night, but for now, I will see you two tomorrow morning. You may go."

Both girls quietly left the dinning area leaving Weiss's mother to talk to the butler and went to the room that was assigned to the scythe wielder. Weiss lead Ruby with their hands clasped together, giving her quick glances every now and then, detecting how Ruby's cheeks had lost their rosy tint and how small beads of sweat clung to her forehead. Weiss was worried if her young, sweet rose was alright. Eventually they made it to Ruby's assigned room, although Weiss wanted to share her bed with her hyperactive girlfriend as they usually did at Beacon. Ruby had talked her out of it saying that it would be better for the both of them in case one of her parents walked in on them cuddling the night away. The snow haired girl made sure that some alterations were made to the room before arriving, instead of the usual white and light blue colour scheme like the rest of the castle; Weiss had chosen black silk pillow cases, a black quilt cover with red rose designs embroided in the fabric. Crimson velvet curtains and rich dark mahogany furniture; however the walls and carpet stayed the same light blue and white just so that the room didn't come off as too dark.

Once the two were inside, Ruby ungracefully plopped onto the bed face first. Weiss opt for the edge of the bed next to Ruby but sat down as elegantly as a swan, the complete opposite of her girlfriend. Running her hands through black-red tresses Weiss noticed how unusually damp they were. Her concern growing the heiress gently shook Ruby on the shoulder. With a small groan the young teen turned over, now lying on her side. A sigh of relief escaped Weiss, thankful that colour had returned to Ruby's cheeks but was still concerned how much the younger girl was sweating.

"Hey Ruby…Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," Ruby hummed in response. "Dinner was a bit nerve racking though."

"Is that all? Or is there something else bothering you?" Weiss pried.

Ruby rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Taking a few deep breaths she prepared herself for what she was about to ask. Looking back at Weiss, Ruby gazed into the soft and caring azure eyes with only one thought._ It's now or never Ruby._

"Weiss…" Ruby spoke confidently "How do you feel about taking our relationship one step further?"

* * *

_**A few weeks ago**_

* * *

"_Ugh what a day," Ruby exhaled as she dumped her text books on the desk upon entering the dorm and slumped in a near by chair. If there was one thing at Beacon that Ruby disliked the most, it was professor Port's lectures. _He just rambles on forever and its soooo boring_. Ruby whined internally. The young team leader came back to the dorm to study seeing how she thought that she would distract Weiss from her project with Blake if she were to study in the library with her._

"_Aww what's the matter sis? Had another one of Professor Port's great heroic tales?" Yang laughed from her bed still in her sleepwear and her blonde mane more tangled and messy that it originally was._

"_Yeah, you were lucky because you called in 'sick'," Ruby said air quoting the word 'sick' knowing the real reason why her blonde sister didn't go to class today. Getting up from the chair Ruby went to the small kitchen and got a packet of cookies, opening them she plucked one from the bag and took a savouring bite. Coming back to the main room Ruby saw that Yang was sitting at the edge of her bed with a sly grin on her features, raising an eyebrow whilst chewing on another cookie Ruby silently asked 'What?'_

"_Have you had sex with Weiss yet?" Yang inquired straight forwardly with that sly grin still on her face._

"_W-what," Ruby choked at the question, bits of chocolate chip cookie lodged in her throat, coughing and wheezing to try and breathe. "No!"_

"_Why? Having trouble pullin' the moves on her?" Yang snickered._

"_I just don't want to rush into things," Ruby said shyly. "Plus I'm too young to…. you know….Stuff."_

"_Firstly sis, I believe that Weiss doesn't care," Yang explained. "Secondly it's not like you or Weiss are going to get pregnant. If you were with a guy it would be a whole different story. Thirdly I'm your sister."_

"_But Yang" Ruby complained. "I'm just about to turn sixteen, isn't that too young still?"_

"_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," Yang sang as she jumped down from her bunk with a heavy thud. Walking over to her sister Yang sat on the edge of the desk and gave Ruby a supportive smile. "Do you remember the one time dad caught me having sex with that guy? I was your age at that time."_

_Ruby nodded as she remembered how furious her dad was at her older sister, it didn't end well. Yang was grounded for 3 months straight and had a major talking to, while Yang ignored her dad for most of the year._

"_Well I think the reason he got angry because there are so many risks when doing it with a guy, you know" Yang said scratching her head. "But when I sent a letter to dad that I was dating Blake, he was ok with it because there aren't as many risks when doing it with a girl."_

"_But that doesn't answer if I am too young or not?" Ruby stated somewhat a little confused._

"_Just follow your instincts." Yang smiled. "Besides Rubes, sex is the most intense, physical form of showing affection to the one you love."_

"_But Weiss and I have only been dating for 3 months," Ruby sighed. "It could ruin our relationship if we do 'it' too early."_

"_Pfft so what me and Blake did it in the first month of dating" Yang chuckled._

"_Seriously didn't need to know that Yang" Ruby said while squeezing her eyes shut trying to get rid of a dirty image of her sister and Blake her brain came up with. Opening her eyes Ruby looked at her sister with a serious expression. "Yang can you give me some advice?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask little sis, there is much I can teach you" Yang grinned from ear to ear._

* * *

_**Present day**_

* * *

Weiss blinked a couple of times letting Ruby's words sink in, without thinking she rolled on top of Ruby in a comfortable straddle. Smiling down at her girlfriend the ivory haired girl lowered her head so it was next to Ruby's ear.

"So, I wasn't the only one thinking about it, for I too was going to talk to you about this subject," she whispered softly again moving her head she looked at Ruby dead square in the eye. "However…"

"However…" Ruby repeated slightly confused.

"Ruby, I want you to be honest," Weiss said seriously. "Are you doing this just for my sake?"

Instead of getting a verbal answer, Weiss suddenly found herself in a deep and very passionate kiss. Ruby's tongue snaked its way into the cavern of Weiss's mouth, occasionally playing with her tongue. It only lasted a few seconds until Ruby pulled away, leaving the heiress flustered and breathing heavily.

"No Weiss," Ruby spoke gently. "I am doing this because I want to; I'm doing this because I love you and want to stay by your side."

Weiss's heart elated at those words, if there was anyone who could make her smile it was Ruby. Getting out of the straddle position Weiss stood up and gave her young lover a seductive smirk.

"Well I'm going to get changed and I suggest you do the same. I'll be back soon."

With that Weiss left the room and made her way up to her bedroom to get ready for what is to come, but there was some doubt nagging at the back of her mind. _What if Ruby said that only to reassure me? What if this ruins our relationship?_ Weiss's mind was going in overdrive, drowning with thoughts of doubt and scenarios where their relationship will crumble after tonight. _Calm down Weiss you are just over thinking this…._Taking a few deep breaths the white haired beauty continued up to her room, hoping that this will not destroy the bond she had created with Ruby.

* * *

_**A few weeks ago in the library**_

* * *

_Blake and Weiss were sifting through shelves upon shelves looking for books that could help them with their Grimm Biology project, Ruby had left to study else where saying that she didn't want to be a distraction to Weiss and left before she could even say a word to the red cloaked girl. Blake heard a giggle from the heiress which was rare for the only one who was privileged enough to hear the sound was Ruby. So Blake was curious as to what Weiss was giggling at._

"_What's funny Weiss?" Blake asked while continuing to look for books on the biological functions of Grimm._

"_Oh nothing, just a memory," Weiss replied coolly._

"_Of," Blake continued._

"_Ruby,"_

"_Ah, I see."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss glared at Blake her voice taking on an edge of annoyance._

"_I didn't mean to offend you in anyway," Blake reassured the heiress. "I have just been taking note how happy both of you have been since you two got together."_

_Weiss gave Blake a small smile as thanks and went back to picking out particular volumes on Grimm, silence had taken over the conversation and both girls went to a library table having gotten enough books for their assignment. The sound of pens scribbling on paper was the only noise that can be heard in the library sometimes with the occasional turn of a page. By the time Blake had almost finished her fourth page of notes she had become curious about Weiss and Ruby's relationship. _

"_So Weiss how are things with Ruby?" Blake asked quietly._

"_Things are fine, why?" Weiss inquired with a cocked eyebrow._

"_Oh no particular reason" Blake smirked. "Just that Ruby came to me a few days ago for some advice."_

"_What about," Weiss panicked. "Is it about us? Is it about me? Damn it Belladonna you better tell me right now!"_

Bingo.

"_Weiss calm down," Blake hushed. "Ruby just asked if she was making you wait too long for 'it' and wanted some advice."_

"_Making me wait too long? Ruby knows that I would wait for her when she is ready," Weiss sighed. _

"_But what if she is never ready?" Blake countered. "Then what would you do?"_

_Weiss had a sad look upon her features. What would she do if Ruby was never ready? Would she end up impatient? Would the relationship have to end? Weiss didn't want any of these things to happen, she faced Blake confidently. Blake patiently waited for Weiss's answer._

"_Then it doesn't matter as long as I am allowed to be by Ruby's side, that's all I could ever ask for." Weiss said finally._

_Blake nodded with a supportive and understanding smile. Obviously expecting the answer the heiress just gave. _

"_Just be careful though Weiss, I have seen relationships end because of a couple doing 'it' in order to patch things up between them but it turns out a lot worse than it was; however that was because their relationship was not going well in the beginning. But seeing that everything between you and Ruby is going very well, I believe you guys are ready for the next step." Blake said. _

_The silence came again and left both the girls a little awkward so Weiss changed the topic to her team mate._

"_So what about you Blake, how are things with Yang?" Weiss spoke slyly._

"_Where to begin," Blake smirked._

* * *

_**Present Day (WARNING: LEMON IN THIS SEGMENT – SKIP IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN INNOCENT)**_

* * *

It had been at least half an hour since Weiss left Ruby's room. The young girl had changed in to her usual sleeping attire and was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Weiss to come back. While her girlfriend was gone Ruby had turned on the lamp on the bedside table and closed the curtains, looking down at the floor Ruby's mind was buzzing with a mix of nervousness and excitement. _Can't believe this is going to happen, oh I'm so nervous. Remember what Yang said 'it will just come naturally, so don't think just feel'._

Shaking her head from side to side, Ruby tried to stop thinking, amongst trying to remove all thoughts from her mind the scythe wielder failed to notice Weiss entering the room, the cloak that Ruby made for her was pulled around her frame to cover what she was wearing underneath.

The sound of the closing door brought Ruby back to her surroundings, she immediately saw Weiss standing there in the middle of the room covered by her cloak. Weiss's hair was out of its off-side pony tail and cascaded down her back like a white waterfall, her eyes glinted with both anxiety and anticipation; a small smile adorned her lips, Ruby could tell that Weiss wanted to do this and Ruby herself wanted this too. Getting up from the bed Ruby went over to Weiss gazing in those sky blue eyes that hypnotised her every time she looked into them. Cupping her girlfriend's face the black-redhead brought her lips down on the opposing soft ones. Weiss instantly reciprocated wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist and tilting her head to make the kiss deeper. Soon enough their tongues came into play, wrestling for dominance over the other, small gasps and moans came from both the red and white girls as they began to get lost in each other. Ruby's hands had moved down from Weiss's cheeks slowly towards the metal clips that held the cloak on her girlfriend's shoulders. Unclasping them the cloak crumpled on the floor at the heiress's feet. Ruby pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at her girlfriend and instantly liked what she saw.

Weiss had worn a very loose nightgown but the difference from her normal nightgown was that this one was almost see-through and Ruby could clearly see that Weiss was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties underneath. The alabaster haired girl bit her lip and slightly looked away in embarrassment. Ruby didn't want her lover to feel embarrassed and lifted her chin with her index finger getting Weiss to look at her. The soft light of the lamp allowed the pink blush on Weiss's cheeks to show clear as day.

"Weiss…there is no need to be embarrassed" Ruby murmured huskily. "You are beautiful."

Ruby then proceeded to plant fiery kisses along her girlfriend's neck, occasionally giving suckling bites causing Weiss to sigh and moan. The flustered rich girl had moved one of her hands to lightly grasp the black-red tresses and hold her lover's head in place. While Ruby continued to suckle Weiss's sensitive spots on her neck, she roamed her partner's body delicately with her hands which came to rest at the older girl's rear and gave it a small squeeze making Weiss squeak in surprise. A chuckle rose from Ruby's throat when hearing the surprised sound. _So cute,_ Ruby smirked however that thought flew out the window when she felt a light nip on her ear causing the young girl to shiver in bliss.

Weiss felt the tremor she caused and smiled mischievously as she glided her hands along the smooth skin of Ruby's strong arms, slowly making her way down to Ruby's hands that held her in place. Taking her girlfriend's caring hands in her own, Weiss took a small step back towards the bed. Ruby who was enjoying kissing along her partner's collarbone looked at Weiss with concern, wondering if she had done something wrong despite that they haven't actually 'done' anything yet. As if sensing her concern Weiss just smiled and took another small step to the bed, pulling Ruby close enough to give her a quick chaste kiss. Ruby finally got the hint Weiss was conveying.

Taking a bit larger steps this time Weiss lead Ruby to the bed. Without giving any warning she mashed her lips roughly against Ruby's who gave a muffled yelp as they somewhat gracefully fell backwards onto the mattress, with Ruby on top of Weiss. In their current position Ruby now sought to remove her lover's nightgown and get things going, trailing her hand up Weiss's thigh she pushed the hem of the nightshirt upwards past her panties. Breaking the kiss Weiss quickly tried to remove the annoying piece of nightwear, with a little help from her partner the clothing was gone and tossed to the floor. However Weiss felt a little cheated as she was down in her underwear while Ruby still remained fully clothed.

"Strip." Weiss demanded glaring up at Ruby.

"Huh?" Ruby responded being too absorbed in the beauty that lay beneath her frame.

"You heard me." Weiss growled. "Clothes. Off. Now."

"As you command." Ruby obeyed, moving to an upright straddle position she started to remove her black tank top. Weiss saw the slightly protruding abdominal muscles of Ruby's midriff, obviously earned by training with Crescent Rose. Sitting herself up the heiress pressed her lips against her partner's stomach causing younger girl to shudder and twitch. Ruby discarded the tank top and her hands came to rest on Weiss's shoulders, with the idea of gently pushing her girlfriend back down to resume their activities. Unfortunately her white haired partner had other plans. Weiss hooked one of her legs around Ruby's and tightly grabbed her wrists, with surprising strength she flipped her lover so their positions were reversed.

Now Weiss had the pleasure of admiring Ruby's body, of course the younger of the two had gone commando exposing round, perky breasts with nipples in a soft shade of pink. Despite not having her sister's luck of the draw Weiss was still a little envious.

"Like what you see?" Ruby smirked, able to see the envy shine in Weiss's eyes.

"Hmm, you would like to know wouldn't you?" Weiss purred stroking up and down Ruby's midriff using her nails. "But you are still wearing your pyjama pants."

"S-so, w-what are you going to do about it," Ruby stuttered relishing the feeling of Weiss stroking her midsection arching her back slightly into her lover's form.

"Don't get cocky." Weiss snarled groping and kneading Ruby's left breast while she began suckling on the other. Using her free hand the heiress pulled on the waist band of Ruby's pants in order to get them off. Arching a little further in, the black-redhead made it a little easier for Weiss to remove the clothing however she struggled to get them past the knee, giving a small huff in frustration. Ruby noticed the struggle, giggled quietly she squirmed slightly as the clothing came away revealing white lace underwear.

"Better?" Ruby murmured as she once more gazed into sky blue irises.

"Much," Weiss replied quickly, plunging in for a hot kiss. Curling her tongue around her girlfriend's and tugging it back into her own mouth. While the two kissed, Weiss began to gently grind her body against Ruby's hoping to fan the flames that nestled within both of their bellies to a much higher, hotter degree. It was working, for Ruby had her hands pressed against the small of her partner's back, bringing the older girl down closer although there was no space between their bodies. The small whimpers and gasps from the usually innocent girl were music to the heiress's ears and hungered for more, she grinded her body a bit harder on Ruby's toned one, earning an ear pleasing gasp.

Ruby was getting lost in her growing lust revelling in the feeling of their bodies touching, their tongues dancing, the way Weiss's warm breath tickled her lips when they broke for air. But she was irritated how her partner still wore the bra, moving her hands up she made her way to the strap. Luckily it was a two clasp bra making it easier to undo, Ruby made quick work of unclasping the bra but Weiss even made quicker work at removing it without breaking the kiss. The kiss broke with only a line of saliva connecting them, both girls paused for a moment for they realised that there was only one piece of clothing left that prevented them from going further with each other. Weiss gazed down lovingly at her one and only, silently asking to perform an act that could either lead to happiness or ruin. Ruby answered this by closing her eyes, breathing a happy sigh and gave a light nod to signal her girlfriend to continue.

Without hesitation Weiss pursued with her hand, down to her partner's panty line whilst placing delicate, almost feather-light kisses down the well-sculpted body sending electric bolts through the younger girl's veins. The further down Weiss went, the closer she came to Ruby's now revealed womanhood, devoid of any hair, pointing out how much of a child Ruby still was. Just the notion of the younger girl lying bare was a turn on for the heiress and felt herself get slightly if not more, wet than she already was. _No turning back now… You have already come this far,_ Weiss thought. _Plus I want to hear how high I can make Ruby's voice go._

In one tug Ruby's panties came off and were thrown to the floor with all the other clothing that was discarded. Weiss quickly positioned her head between Ruby's thighs, smirking as to how hot and moist Ruby was. However Weiss was in the teasing type mood and ghosted her lips on the pulsing clit which made Ruby squirm and whimper. Ruby moaned loudly as Weiss begun to lick and nibble on her hardened bud, tasting the warm sweet juices which had already become like an addictive drug for her. The black-redhead became more and more aroused as the warmth in her belly turned into a scorching inferno.

"Weiss….please….stop teasing me," Ruby cried in pleasure as she clutched the sheets, her body layered in a light film of sweat.

Lifting herself up the heiress licked her lips savouring the taste of her lover she got to experience and slowly crawled back up so they were face to face again. Weiss almost smirked as to how much Ruby was blushing and panting but instead kissed the scythe wielder deeply, easily dominating for the opposing was weak and a little tired after the tease. Ruby could faintly taste her own arousal in the kiss, but was rather eager to taste Weiss's own nectar. Eventually the white haired girl broke the kiss her eyes glazed over with lust and sexual tension saw the pleading face of her partner.

"Weiss…please…just-ah"

The heiress cut Ruby off by thrusting into her wet core and biting her neck, giving the younger girl a mixture of pain as well as pleasure. The way Ruby arched her back spurned Weiss onward slowly pumping in and out of her partner. Ruby bucked her hips in time with Weiss's thrusts, demanding more friction; moans escaped the young girl as she felt Weiss's slender fingers swish around inside her. Ruby being young and inexperienced could feel herself getting closer to the edge, the feeling of her lover suckling at her hardened nipples, they way their bodies grinded together and the way Weiss was thrusting faster was a good enough push to send her into a spiral of euphoric bliss.

"WEISS!," Ruby cried in ecstasy as she reached her climax, with Weiss drawing out her high for what seemed like an eternity, leaving Ruby a panting mess on the sheets.

"My, you're a quick one aren't you?" Weiss hummed pulling out of her partner, her fingers covered in Ruby's sexual fluids; Ruby gave no reply for she was regaining her strength. Bringing her hand up to her lips Weiss licked her fingers clean, loving the way Ruby tasted. The heiress was pleased with her efforts. "So…When is it my turn?"

"Soon," Ruby breathed heavily. "Very soon,"

_**To be continued in next chapter - One Step Further pt 2**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am a terrible, terrible, terrible author for making all of you wait so long for the update. I have been having a rather busy life which leaves little time to write as well as having barely any creativity, so I have decided to make my chapters longer to make up for the long periods of time I kept you guys waiting. **

**Anyway this chapter is 7,089 words excluding the authors note. Hopefully it has satisfied you until the next chapter which I believe will be short in comparison to all the others for it's a continuation of this chapter and not a new one entirely. **

**I have also been planning a new RWBY fic except its going to be a crossover with the Elder Scrolls Skyrim. I am not going to reveal anything about my plans now but I will be sure to upload a preview sometime.**

**Personal notes on this chapter, I think it's a bit meh for me. I was surprised as to how much my vocabulary diminished, might need to read proper books again to get it back up to what it was. **

**So Review, Comment and give Feedback. Talos knows I could use it.**

**Until next time this is xXIyra16Xx signing out. **


	4. One Step Further pt 2

**From where we left off (P.S. Review please) :**

* * *

"My, you're a quick one aren't you?" Weiss hummed pulling out of her partner, her fingers covered in Ruby's sexual fluids; Ruby gave no reply for she was regaining her strength. Bringing her hand up to her lips Weiss licked her fingers clean, loving the way Ruby tasted. The heiress was pleased with her efforts. "So…When is it my turn?"

"Soon," Ruby breathed heavily. "Very soon,"

* * *

_**One Step Further pt 2**_

Weiss chuckled at Ruby's state and wriggled out of her black lace panties, holding them briefly in front of Ruby's eyes before throwing them to the floor with all the other discarded clothes. Smirking Weiss stole herself a kiss and nuzzled her cheek against Ruby's own, hoping to hurry the younger girl along so she can have her turn. Ruby sat up so Weiss was straddling her lap, running her hands up and down the heiress's sides an idea popped into her mind. Ruby cupped Weiss cheek, those wonderful blue eyes gazed down at her. Moving her hands away from her girlfriends face Ruby lightly grasped the slender arms that were wrapped around the scythe wielder's shoulders and brought them to Weiss's sides.

Weiss looked at Ruby with a confused gaze; she saw the devilish smile spread across her partner's face. _What's that look for? What is Ruby planning?_ Weiss thought to herself. The heiress tired moving her arms back around Ruby's neck and was surprised by the response she got, Ruby had growled at her.

"No touching," Ruby commanded "If you so much as move your arms away from your sides I'll-"

"You'll what?" Weiss retorted.

"I'll stop right here right now" Ruby concluded aggressively, Weiss always bossed her around at Beacon now it was her turn and she was going to relish it for as long as she can.

"You're bluffing," Weiss swallowed thickly, bring her arms back to her sides; if she was honest with herself she didn't actually know if Ruby was bluffing right now. There was a look in those silver eyes, something that was hardly ever there. Before Weiss could even figure out what it was Ruby started to suckle and pinch Weiss's hardened nipples between her teeth causing the older girl to moan. The heiress had never seen Ruby act so aggressively before and even though she would never admit it, Ruby's aggressiveness was incredibly hot and a great turn on for her. A gentle hand slid its way down from Weiss' collarbone, pausing briefly to play with her other breast which had been neglected. After a few seconds the hand continued down, stroking the smooth fair skin of the fencer's midsection, it wasn't long until it found its way to the older teen's dripping womanhood, cupping the mound in a gentle caress.

Weiss leaned back so her hands were clutching the bed sheets, her head thrown back enjoying the feeling of Ruby playing with her, despite how much she wanted to hold her lover close, arms trembling in trying to resist. Ruby chuckled at that, but she was still eager to see how her girlfriend would cope without as much as laying a hand on her.

"Someone is a little wet" Ruby purred seductively, the only thing that replied was a small whimper from her lover's lips. The scythe wielder decided that play time was over and thrust a finger inside her girlfriend, the inner walls clenching and adjusting to the digit that swirled around within, hitting all the right spots.

"Oh Ruby," Weiss cried blissfully bucking her hips into Ruby's palm getting more friction to fulfil her desire the only sounds that were heard were the duos' breathing, the soft shuffle of the bed sheets and the slight creak of the bed frame. Ruby added another finger and fastened her pace causing Weiss to arch her back further making it look like she would break in half. The heiress's eyes were shut tight, her breaths quick and shallow, sweat beaded on her body making her gleam in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Weiss was having trouble resisting flinging her arms around her girlfriend, to hold her close so no distance existed between them. However if she did Ruby would stop and she really, really didn't want that to happen. With each thrust of Ruby's slender fingers, Weiss came closer and closer to her high. The fencer clutched the bed sheets with a fierce grip, arms trembled as she tried desperately to hold back not wanting this feeling to end, and Ruby noticed this.

"It's ok Weiss," Ruby whispered huskily. "You don't need to hold back."

Ruby gave a hard thrust and Weiss was pushed over the edge. Her eyes almost bulged out; the fencer saw stars and felt like she was on cloud nine. Weiss moaned Ruby's name, her walls constricting around girlfriend's fingers coating them in her juices. Ruby chuckled inwardly, drawing out Weiss's pleasure for as long as she desired, but it wasn't in her to be cruel and make her girlfriend suffer. Pulling out of her lover Ruby reluctantly licked one of her fingers; the taste of Weiss invaded her tastebuds. The taste itself was sweet and sour and Ruby loved it, she licked her fingers hungrily but a pout came to her features when it was all gone.

The heiress panted heavily, having had one of the best experiences of her life with plenty more to come. The alabaster haired girl leaned back forward and rested her forehead against Ruby's looking into mercury orbs her arms came around her neck. A grin adorned her lips for now Ruby now wasn't as innocent as she was before their act, Ruby smiled back somewhat proudly. The musk of their love lingered strongly in the room, a mix of both sweat and sex. Ruby lay back down on the bed and Weiss lay beside her, the youngest of the two pulled the blanket up to them for during their intimate performance it was pushed down to the foot of the bed. Ruby draped the blanket around Weiss's shoulders while she pulled it underneath her arm, for the scythe wielder propped herself on her elbow with her head resting in her hand as she gazed affectionately at Weiss. She was glowing, the smile still on her face and her azure eyes shining brightly. A few strands of her snow white hair fell out of place; Ruby reached her free hand out and tucked them behind Weiss's ear. Cupping her cheek Ruby leaned forward and softly kissed the scar on her girlfriend's left eye for a brief moment before pulling away, the black-red haired teen stroked Weiss's silk like hair.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby whispered sweetly.

"I feel amazing," Weiss exhaled. "Thank you Ruby."

"I'm glad, I feel amazing too."

"I was afraid though," Weiss sighed, slightly looking away from Ruby.

"Afraid?" Ruby asked quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Weiss nodded.

"I was afraid that this would ruin our relationship."

"You are so silly Weiss," Ruby giggled and gave Weiss a quick peck on the lips. "If anything this has brought us closer"

Weiss shuffled closer to her sweet, now less innocent girlfriend who wrapped her arms around her small frame. Their legs were tangled a little as they held in each other's arms, Ruby rested her chin atop Weiss's head as the older girl nuzzled into the crook of Ruby's neck giving it a gently kiss.

"We should get some sleep, for father is coming home tomorrow so we have to be up early," Weiss yawned.

"Sure, I hope he approves, because if he doesn't," Ruby paused. "Nothing on Remnant will stop me from changing his mind."

Weiss gave no response for she had fallen to blissful slumber and Ruby just smiled. _I love you Weiss now and forever._ Ruby whispered in her mind, her eyelids slowly closed shut as the hands of sleep guided her to the world of dreams.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mrs Schnee's study.**

* * *

"So Reiner dear, what do you think?" the woman said over the phone.

"What did you say her name was again?" a man's voice, strong and sturdy with a slight accent asked.

"Her name is Ruby Rose" Mrs. Schnee exclaimed. "Her mother was Summer Rose."

"After all these years, I can finally repay back an old debt" the man, known as Reiner said from the other end. "I will call my sister and we shall give Miss Rose a warm welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**Firstly I just want to say WOOOOOOO 124 follows for this fic…which is very surprising for a sequel but still im really happy about it and I have you guys to thank for it so thank you soo much, I love you all.**

**Well One Step Further pt 2 is finally up. And guess what Weiss's father comes home in the next chapter dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnn! **

**I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what's going to happen next :p**

**By the way this is probably the end of lemon/smut until further notice.**

**Also check out my new RWBY/Skyrim crossover –**

**Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn. **

**I would very much appreciate it if you tell me your thoughts on it :3**

**So uh I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite that some of you readers don't like the sex scenes very often, I mean look at ****Pay Attention to me**

**The only story I made that has the lowest of everything XD ah well everyone has their likes and dislikes.**

**Again thanks for the 124 follows guys :3**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	5. Meeting the Head of the Family

**Chapter 4 (or 5 which ever you prefer) of Operation Family Bonds**

**Well the vote was a unanimous 'Continue as AU'. As to how I will add Weiss's sister into the story, well I did state in chapter 3 of this fic that Weiss lost someone, little spoiler there but yeah. Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**Meeting the Head of the Family**_

_It was a hot summer day; the sun was blazing, the sky clear and a vibrant shade of blue. The ocean shimmered and waves rolled gently to the shore, Ruby was sitting on a towel under an umbrella re-applying sunscreen on her arms and legs to avoid sunburn, but she applied the cream generously on the scar of her right arm._

Wait when did I get this scar?_ Ruby wondered to herself._

"_Mamma, Mamma!" _

_Ruby looked towards the chirpy voice and saw a young girl with black-red tinted hair with blue eyes running towards her…well it was more like stumbling. She was wearing a small black swim suit with bright pink frills and had orange floatation devices on both arms. She was simply adorable._

"_Serra, don't run or you'll fall," an older female voice shouted to the little girl. "And where is Theo?"_

_Ruby turned her head to see the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. White hair cut at shoulder length, smooth pale skin, two scars blemished the left eye that looked like a crooked 'x' and azure eyes that shone like stars._

Hold on is that….Weiss? _Ruby's mind spoke in disbelief._ Ok this has to be some type of dream.

"_Big brother is by the rock pools, we found something and wanted to show you and Mamma," the girl called Serra replied. Weiss gave a smile and looked towards Ruby._

"_Shall we go see what our children found?" Weiss asked getting up from her spot under the umbrella._

**Our** children… Man this dream maybe weird but at least it's a good weird._ Ruby grinned internally. "Sure, it's probably a baby octopus or a starfish" Ruby said to Weiss, the scythe wielder turned her attention back to Serra. "Ok kiddo, lead the way."_

_Serra gave a squeal in delight and skipped away merrily. Suddenly the dream went in fast forward and Ruby found herself crouching next to a boy with white hair and silver eyes. He was slightly older than Serra, who was holding Weiss's hand and pointing into the small pool of sea water. The older Weiss looked down and her eyes widened in horror. Ruby too looked down into the pool and saw a thin eel like creature that had red eyes and white spots along its spine as well as a small bone mask covering its face, it was a small leviathan creature._

"_Theo get away from there," Weiss warned._

"_But why mother? It's just a spotted garden eel." The boy stated._

"_Theo that's not a garden eel,"_

"_What is it then?" he asked curious and confused._

"_Just come over here," Weiss spoke firmly; the boy complied with his mother's wishes and went over to her. The snow haired woman then spoke to Ruby with some urgency in her voice. "Ruby, what our son thought was an eel is actually a Hydrus hatchling. You need to kill it."_

"_I wont kill it in front of them," Ruby gestured towards the to kids. "Take them to the ice cream stand or something."_

"_Alright but be sure that its dead…Come on kids lets gets some ice cream," Weiss gently pulled the children away._

"_Mommy, why must Mamma kill the eel?" Serra questioned sadly, Weiss knelt down to the young girl's eye level._

"_Because sweetie," Weiss cooed gently. "The eel will likely to grow up into one of those monsters that are in your story books."_

"_Ok," Serra nodded meekly in slight understanding._

_The dream sped forward again, now Ruby held the creature by the tail flat against the rock surface with an apple sized stone in the other, poised to strike down. However Ruby couldn't move as if she was frozen in time. The leviathan began to squirm about and grew larger with each passing second, the slippery sea serpent wriggled out of Ruby's grip, flopping its way back to the water. Ruby was still stuck as she heard a faint plop, like a pebble dropping into water but the sound echoed loudly all around her. Suddenly a large geyser of water sprouted in front of Ruby, a fully grown leviathan rose from the watery depths, its large bone masked head came first then its thick scaled body followed after. Its spines were connected by a thin layer of flesh that was greyish-purple in colour; fins also lined the creature's body with the same grey-purple flesh. This thing was easily the same size as a Nevermore… possibly larger, if she remembered anything from her studies in Professor Port's class is that Hydrus are very rare. Hunters and Huntresses alike barely knew anything of the Hydrus other than that it's extremely dangerous to face one alone, if you ever encountered one that is._

_Its head looked down at Ruby, eyes burning with blood lust and a loud hiss erupted from its maw which ended in a rumble. Ruby still couldn't move and her heart was ramming against her ribs in fear of the leviathan creature. But all she could do was stand there frozen as the Hydrus opened its mouth which had two rows of sharp jagged teeth and it lunge down on her._

* * *

Ruby bolted upright in her bed, clutching the covers to her chest as she gasped raggedly. Weiss stirred next her, opening her eyes the heiress saw that her girlfriend was distraught. Quickly sitting up the snow haired fencer enveloped Ruby in a hug and noticed that she was shaking slightly.

"Ruby, Are you ok?" Weiss murmured in her partner's ear in a soothing tone.

"It's ok Weiss I'm fine," Ruby hugged back gratefully. "It was just a good dream that went bad towards the end…that's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah I'll be ok," Ruby grinned. Weiss didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," the young girl reassured her fretting lover. Picking up her scroll from the end table, Ruby checked the time which read four thirty a.m. the scythe wielder blinked a couple of times to see if she read it correctly. When Ruby was convinced that it was the right time she plopped back down in bed wanting to get a little more shut eye before meeting the head of the Schnee family. Weiss chuckled, propping herself up on one elbow and leaning slightly over her girlfriend.

"What is the time?" Weiss murmured as she planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead.

"Four thirty,"

"You can sleep for another hour and thirty minutes before you have to get up and get ready." The heiress spoke softly. Ruby hummed in response setting an alarm for six o'clock. Putting her scroll back she then wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled the older girl closer to her.

"You could use the extra sleep too," Ruby said with a yawn, closing her eyes to catch a few extra minutes of sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile on a Schnee private airship**

* * *

"As much as I don't mind the short notice of the invitation Reiner," A woman dressed in white pants and with an ice blue silk blouse spoke, shattering the silence. "But what was the reason you asked me as well as my husband and his son to come with you?"

"Dear sister Ariadne, do you remember Summer Rose?" Reiner asked avoiding his sister's question. Reiner was dressed in a fine white suit, the best money can buy, his white hair was combed back with gel and his stubble beard neatly trimmed. He was the very definition of professional and sat calmly across his sister, in fact it was his twin sister, Ariadne Schnee.

"Yes I do," Ariadne chuckled. "She always bested you in combat when we went to Beacon as youths."

"Don't remind me," the man grumbled. "Any way apparently her daughter, Ruby Rose as my wife Schöne claims, is at my house and staying there with my daughter for a week."

Ariadne raised her eyebrow questioningly at Reiner who just sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand before he spoke again. "Before you even ask the relationship between my daughter and I is unstable. She loathes me for whatever reason, yet I try to make it up to her by giving her anything she desires."

This time it was Reiners' sister's turn to sigh "She only wants three things dear brother, your love, your approval and the freedom to be herself. She is like me in more ways than one."

"That's probably why she prefers to open up to you more than me." He grumbled.

"Well you are slowly becoming like father," Ariadne said with a little bit of hatred at the end with the word 'father'. Reiner looked at his sister and softened.

"You still hate him don't you?"

"I hated him until the day he died." Ariadne stated bluntly. "He treated me as nothing more than a bargaining chip to strengthen his empire and you know what he did to me when I told him that I was in love with a woman."

"I know, I know." Reiner waved his hand motioning her to stop. "I do not wish to remember, I can agree with you that he was a tyrant when it came to you. But why do you still continue your marriage to Frederick, son of the now deceased Lord Edward, now that father is gone?"

"I only stayed for your sake, do you really want to lose your hold on the Edward mine in Mistral?" the woman asked as she rested her head on her hand and looked out the window.

"You stayed in your marriage ever since I took the company over from father." He inquired.

"Yes, after all you looked out for and cared for me when father mistreated me." Ariadne smiled sadly. "So I decided to repay you by staying in the marriage and keeping your large share of the Edward mine."

Reiner opened his mouth to speak until the co-captain entered and declared that they will be arriving at White Castle within ten minutes and walked back to the pilot's cabin. The man in white relaxed further into his chair.

"The sooner I meet Ruby Rose, the sooner I can repay Summer." Reiner said to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at White Castle.**

* * *

"RUBY HURRY UP!" Weiss yelled as she paced outside her girlfriend's door.

"Calm down Weiss," was the reply. "Just relax."

"Ruby my father will be here in ten minutes;" the heiress exclaimed her voice toned down slightly. "I can't exactly calm down or relax!"

On the other side of the door Ruby was dressed in a nice women suit that Weiss had purchased for her before they came to the castle. The black pants were comfortable and were held with a red belt; the grey long sleeved collared shirt was slightly loose but it didn't bother the young girl in the slightest and a slim fitting black suit jacket. However the only thing she was having trouble with was the red necktie. _How could I forget to change my clock on my scroll?_ Ruby mentally slapped herself for forgetting that there was a slight time zone difference of one and a half hours.

When the alarm woke the two up it seemed a lot brighter for six o'clock in the morning. Weiss asked if Ruby remembered to change her clock, to which the scythe wielder's eyes widened in realisation. After frantically running about, cleaning the room the duo had to have shower together to save time. Weiss put on a bathrobe, grabbed her cloak and made a mad dash to her room telling herself to scold Ruby later. The sound of a door slamming shut brought her back from her forgetful mind and back to the world of reality. Ruby turned to see Weiss striding to her.

"For dust's sake Ruby what is making you take so long?" Weiss huffed.

"T-the necktie…" Ruby mumbled with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Honestly," Weiss exhaled as she spun Ruby to face her and started to fix the tie. Ruby was a little curious as to how Weiss actually knew how to properly tie a necktie. In the end she just smiled at her making the heiress' cheeks dust over in a light shade of pink.

"There." The fencer proclaimed adjusting the necktie a little. Weiss stepped back to look Ruby over to see if she was presentable. "Turn."

Ruby turned in a full circle then looked back at Weiss who gave a nod of approval.

"Good now lets get downstairs before my father arrives." Weiss spoke sternly as she went to the door, her beloved partner right behind. "I don't want any more reasons for him to think ill of you."

"Despite that I am terrified to meet him…Why do you assume he already hates me?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"My father is a man of tradition Ruby...Well for the most part anyway" the heiress sighed sadly. "Not only that but he prefers everything to be on time as it should."

"Ah so that's where you get your rigorous time and schedule planning from." Ruby giggled. Weiss looked over her shoulder and glared which was returned with a childish grin. Thanks to Weiss's memory of the palace the red and white duo made it to the main hall in just a few minutes and descended the stairs. Schöne Schnee was already standing in front of the Giant Armour in a white silk gown with baby yellow highlights. The hem of the dress pooled at her feet, the bodice had yellow lace that had a delicate floral design, and it hugged the older woman's curves while the skirt flowed down like water. The garment was strapless and had no sleeves, Mrs. Schnee wore her hair down which reached her shoulders, thin silver bangles adorned both her wrists and a slim sliver chain with a pearl pendant clasped around her neck. To say she looked like a queen was an understatement.

Ruby leaned towards Weiss and whispered into her ear. "Now I know where you get your good looks from."

Weiss merely huffed in response as a pink tint dusted her cheeks, the heiress stood next to her mother with proper poise and Ruby stood ramrod straight albeit looking a bit stiff next to her partner. All the servants assembled in two rows, one on each side of the hall, the male servants on the left with the female servants on the right. Ruby could feel her heart race as her legs trembled a little, she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. The sound of the double doors opening caused Ruby to snap her eyes back open, sunlight shone through the widening gap of the entrance giving light to the dim and dark hall. A tall figure stepped in, his hair was combed back, he had a slight white stubble beard and wore a professional while suit with white dress leather shoes. Ruby swallowed for she could feel his powerful aura, all the servants bowed and curtseyed in synchronisation and their voices echoed loudly through the air.

"Welcome home, Lord Schnee."

They stayed bowed as the man walked in with a confident stride three other figures came in behind him a pudgy man with blonde hair wearing a black suite, a boy somewhere between eighteen and twenty had the same blonde but was slim and decently muscular, the last figure was a woman who looked identical to the man in front of them. Mrs. Schnee walked for ward to meet the man and gave a light curtsy.

"Welcome home, Reiner dear." She greeted.

"Ah Schöne, yes I must say it is good to be home. Away from all that business drabble." Reiner said putting his hands behind his back. "Also I forgot to mention that I brought my sister and her family to stay with us for a time."

"That would not be a problem." Mrs. Schnee stood up and greeted her guests. "Ariadne you always seem to look your best in anything you wear."

"I appreciate the compliment Schöne, for I can say the same to you." Ariadne smiled.

Mrs. Schnee turned her head and looked at the two other men and frowned slightly. "Welcome Lord Frederick and young master Richard."

"Thank you for having us." The younger man bowed his voice smooth and charming. The older man just nodded to the wife of the Schnee household. Meanwhile Mr. Schnee focused his attention on the girl with the red tipped hair, and thinking just how much she looked like Summer with the pale complexion, the hair despite that was shorter he could tell that the red tips were natural and not fake. But it was those silver eyes that looked at with an unwavering gaze; he knew that this was Summer's daughter even without the use of any documents or tests.

Ruby could feel her palms beginning to sweat as Weiss's father stared at her with steel ice blue orbs that seem to your very soul. _Oh mother of dust, he looks like he's about to murder me_Ruby's mind began to say._ He is walking up to me, what do I do?!_

"Father," Weiss greeted with a curtsy of her own. "Allow me to introduce you to my partner Ruby Rose."

Mr. Schnee turned his attention to his daughter briefly and spoke with an authorative voice. "It's good to see you again Weiss."

Weiss stood straight once again and looked straight ahead, not daring, not wanting to look at the man. Reiner then turned his attention back to Ruby; he could tell she was slightly terrified of seeing him. Placing his hand over his heart he gave a low bow.

"It is my humble honour to meet you Ruby Rose."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**HOLY SHIT MR. SCHNEE BOWED! **

**That's what your all thinking aren't you? Don't deny it :3**

**Anyway…..I AM SOOOOO SORRY! **

**I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, because I was so unsure how to continue this fic due to the new information that the recent RWBY episodes keep giving me (Weiss x Ruby ship is now known as ICE FLOWER). But I'm starting to not care about it as much anymore. And I added a bit of a Future AU in there, because I remember some one asked me to do a Future AU one-shot of Weiss and Ruby's wedding but I didn't want to so i just added a little bit.**

**In other news I am starting a Bumblebee AU fanfic, I wont give away any details as to what type of AU mwahahahaha, im so cruel aren't I. **

**The Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn fic is still going but I will upload the chapters when I have the time for I now have a job (yay me!)**

**Also I'm glad that no one has made fan art of my Operation series because I feel that I haven't done a good enough job in my writing. So I'm happy that there is not one piece of fan art of my story. I will not ask either because I am not the type of person to push others to do things for me. So don't draw anything because you think this story need's to be recognised because it doesn't nor do I deserve it.**

**Well I think that wraps everything I wanted to say so…**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	6. May I Have a Talk?

**Chapter 5 (or 6) whichever **

**I apologise for not having updated this in a long time, my job just loves to keep me busy and when I'm not working I'm just too tired to do anything. But I have not given up on any of my stories, well except Steins;Gate.**

**Anyway Enjoy and Review**

* * *

_**May I Have a Talk?**_

Mr. Schnee had bowed. To Ruby Rose. The most powerful man in Remnant bowed to a young common girl.

Everyone just stood there with wide eyes, some had their mouths agape and quiet gasps could be heard. To say that everyone in the room was dumbfounded would have been and understatement, Ruby was the most shocked of them all for she had no idea how to respond. She had to make a quick decision, so she copied Mr. Schnee's actions.

"It is and honour to meet you as well Lord Schnee." The young girl said with fake confidence. The two stood straight at the same time and looked at one another; Reiner proceeded to hold out his hand for a handshake. Ruby hesitated for a split second but she took it. The grip was firm, but the man's hands were double the size of hers therefore almost completely enveloped it. Mr. Schnee looked over his shoulder directly at his wife.

"Schöne please see to it that my sister and her family are comfortable in the main parlour." He said but not with a commanding tone. "Mr. Kensworth."

The butler appeared at Mr. Schnee's side out of nowhere.

"Yes my lord?"

"Ensure that they have refreshments and something to nibble on." The butler bowed and scurried off to complete his assigned task.

Reiner then turned his attention to his daughter. "Weiss you will accompany your mother and catch up with your aunt while I talk with Ms. Rose."

Weiss paled "But father-"

"Weiss," He growled narrowing his eyes at her. "Do as you're told."

Weiss curtseyed without another word and walked over to her mother who was leading the rest of the family to the parlour, she glanced back at Ruby with worried eyes. Ruby gazed back and gave her a wry smile which was returned with a sad one. Weiss then disappeared behind a pair of doors. Swallowing hard Ruby shifted her eyes back Mr. Schnee, whose eyes weren't as scary as before, if anything Ruby could see a sparkle of delight in them as well as something else was it sadness? Regret? Guilt? Ruby wasn't sure but she decided not to dwell on it.

"Ms. Rose if you would kindly follow me to my study, I want to talk with you for a little bit." Mr. Schnee smiled at her, which made her feel uneasy but she nodded and followed him up the stairs. The walk was silent for the most part; Ruby just stared straight ahead as she walked next to Reiner Schnee. The young girl looked through the corner of her eye and saw Mr. Schnee give her a glance every now and then, Ruby pondered if she could ask questions or make idle talk with the man as they walked through the maze that was called a palace. Swallowing down her fear, Ruby cleared her throat.

"Excuse me sir," Ruby almost squeaked.

"Please call me Reiner." He responded. "What do you need Ms. Rose?"

"I-I just thought I'd ask you a few questions" Ruby stuttered slightly. "And you can just call me Ruby."

"Is it alright if you wait until we reached the study, the walls have ears." He said.

"Ok." Ruby nodded and went silent.

Five minutes went by in nervous silence, more nervous on Ruby's part, until they reached a set of double heavy doors coloured dark mahogany. Reiner stepped forward and opened them with ease; he stepped aside to allow Ruby to proceed. Nodding in thanks she moved to one of the leather chairs near a fire place that currently had a fire roaring within it. Sitting down Ruby's nervousness began to rise exponentially, she shifted to try and get comfortable but having very little success.

"You have no idea what a pleasure it is to meet you Ruby" Reiner sighed happily as he sat down in the opposite chair. "You look so much like your mother Summer."

Ruby's eyes widened "You knew my mom?"

Reiner nodded and stared into the fire. "I knew her since we were children; after all she was a noblewoman, a woman born with high social standing like myself. However she chose to the life of a huntress. The Rose family were always natural born fighting prodigies. I asked my father to go to the same hunting academy to sharpen my fighting skills, he agreed. She always bested me in duels and that got his attention and asked for a meeting with her family."

Ruby was listening with the utmost attention; she never knew that her mother was a noble, this knowledge made her smile and tears lightly pricked the corners of her eyes.

"At the meeting my father proposed a marriage between Summer and I," Reiner spoke softly. "They outwardly refused and left, my father was furious and swore that he will rid of any Rose family members by any means possible. I told Summer this and vowed that I will protect her and any children born of her from danger, from my father, anything." Reiner exhaled a deep breath and stayed silent for a bit before continuing his story. "My father was never the same again. No one openly defied or refused him in his life. Ruby…"

"Yes, Reiner sir?" Ruby answered quickly.

"Please let me fulfil my vow to your mother." He almost begged sadly.

Ruby smiled at him "Of course I'll let you, but allow me to protect you and your family too."

Reiner chuckled and nodded at the young girl sitting opposite him. "However there is one thing I would like to discuss with you."

Ruby stiffened in response which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Schnee.

"Tell me about the relationship you have with my daughter."

* * *

_An hour…it's been a damn hour!_ Weiss's brow furrowed in agitation as she stared outside, what kind of talk was her father giving her girlfriend? She could only guess. Weiss sat silently on one of the lone chairs within the parlour near the window, slightly further away from the rest of her family. The parlour itself was every bit as white and black as the rest of the castle but it white tile with a thick black shag carpet, the furniture was black the only thing that provided colour was a painting of the Forever Fall forest back in Vale over the mantle of the fireplace. Her mother was chatting pleasantly with her aunt and uncle. However the only person that her mother wasn't talking to was Richard. Ever since Weiss's parents first met him they seemed to hold resentment towards him. The heiress never knew the reason why they hated the boy, but she could tell her own aunt had disdain for him as well. It was one of many questions she wanted to ask but did have the time to do so.

Looking back towards her relatives Weiss noticed Richard smirking at her while holding his scotch in one hand. It wasn't a playful smirk either, it was a devious smirk. The snow- haired fencer narrowed her eyes and turned away from him, at least she knew why _she _hated him, just his presence made her irritated. So Weiss went back to staring out the window. Minutes ticked by one by one slowly, Weiss was in the middle of a beautiful day dream with both herself and Ruby until she heard someone clear their throat. Snapping her head around at the source of the noise she found the smiling face of her Aunt Ariadne.

"Something wrong Aunt Aria?" Weiss smiled back.

"I should be asking you that Snowflake" Ariadne's smile turned into a wide grin as the two chuckled at the nicknames they used to call each other when Weiss was a little girl. "You have been rather quiet since your father wanted to talk with your friend."

"Her name is Ruby Rose and I apologise for not introducing you to her."

Ariadne shook her head. "It's fine. I came over here to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me. I want to know about Ruby, she seems like a very wonderful person."

"She is." Weiss spoke fondly. "And I would be happy to accompany you on that walk."

Getting up from her chair she told her mother that she was going to be accompanying her aunt for a while to which her mother nodded and allowed her to leave. As the two left the parlour they made their way to the garden.

"So, Snowflake how about you tell me as to how you and Ruby met?"

Weiss chuckled lightly. "We met at the front of Beacon academy. While it wasn't the best of first encounters I'll never forget it. She tripped onto my luggage which held the Schnee quarry dust vials father bought. I scolded her and you should have seen how she poked the ends of her fingers together, it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life, but at the time I didn't know her that well. Some how she inhaled some dust and sneezed causing a small explosion."

"Like the time you started training with it?" Ariadne chuckled at Weiss as the duo walked amongst the variety of spring time flowers of the back garden of the palace.

"Yes exactly like that and I lashed out at her for that too," Weiss sighed feeling rather bad about her behaviour towards Ruby in the past.

"Well you do have a short temper Weiss my dear," Ariadne smiled, to which the heiress huffed and looked away. "But you have changed considerably."

"How do you figure?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"You're happier, you smile more often than scowling and not to mention you blush every time you mention Ruby's name."

"I - I do not," Weiss blushed, stomping her foot like a small child would and proving her aunt's point. Ariadne just chuckled and shook her head.

They walked and talked for a while longer until one of the house guards came and asked for them to come back to the house for Lord Schnee had asked for their presence. Weiss quickly grew worried and made haste back to the castle leaving the house guard and her aunt behind. The heels of her shoes clacked against the stone as she ran, her only thought going through her mind was Ruby. Upon reaching the doors the other house guards opened them quickly and she continued to run reaching the parlour fairly quickly. When she turned the final corner she stopped running and saw her father patting Ruby on the back and her mother embracing her in acceptance. Edward and Richard both held frown and quirked eyebrows of confusion. Weiss inhaled deeply and stepped in causing her parents and Ruby to turn their heads to her.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby beamed. Weiss walked up to her with concerned eyes and gazed in the storm grey ones of her partner looking for any signs of fear, to her disbelief she didn't find any. The heiress looked at her parents both wearing smiles, they knew something she didn't like it.

Seeing her girlfriend's discomfort Ruby reached out and grasped her hand with her own, giving it a small squeeze. The young girl leaned forward and whispered into Weiss's ear. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"You better." Weiss muttered in reply and intertwined her fingers with Ruby's.

"So little snowflake, are you going to introduce me to Ruby now?" Ariadne asked standing in the doorway.

"Oh yes of course," Weiss smiled, "Ruby this is my aunt Ariadne, aunty this is Ruby Rose"

"Pleasure to meet you" Ruby held out her hand which Ariadne accepted and shook it with delicacy.

"Pleasure to meet you ms. Rose"

Frederick cleared his throat "When is lunch? I'm famished"

"And that is my husband Frederick" Ariadne frowned in displeasure. Richard saw an opportunity to introduce himself to Ruby so he pushed himself between her and Weiss and smirked.

"Enchanté ms. Rose, allow me to introduce myself. I am Richard son of Frederick Grimsby and Ariadne Schnee" Richard took Ruby's hand and gave it a soft kiss on the knuckles.

"Uh nice to meet you too Richard" she mumbled withdrawing her hand away and putting both her hands behind her back wiping the one Richard kissed with her sleeve. Ruby noticed the disapproving looks on all of the Schnee family members and they were all pointed to Richard. Curious little devil she was Ruby wanted to ask Weiss why they all disliked Richard, but decided to leave it for later.

"Excuse me but may I ask again when lunch is being served, I could eat an entire horse" Edward declared.

"For goodness sake Frederick can you stop thinking with your stomach for a day?" Ariadne hissed.

"Damn it woman a man needs to eat!"

Ariadne sighed in frustration. Reiner took action to dispel the growing anger.

"How about you and Richard wait in the dining hall"

"Now there is something I can agree too, listen to me Reiner never let a woman run a business the only thing a woman is good for is running a house" Edward laughed as he left the parlour. "Come on Richard we shall ask the butler for a feast."

"Of course father." Richard responded but kept his gaze solely on Ruby, he gave her a quick look over and then winked at her "We'll have more time to talk later, I would love to get to know you ms. Rose"

With that he left, leaving Ruby and the Schnee family alone in the parlour. Weiss closed the doors and sighed heavily in irritation. Ariadne just folded her arms and uttered inaudible sentences. Reiner and Schöne just looked at each other with frowns on their lips. Ruby was rather confused and curious.

"Uh should I be worried about Richard?" Ruby spoke.

"here is my advice Ruby. Don't talk to him, don't go near him, don't even make eye contact with him and never trust him." Ariadne spat, her voice oozing and dripping with hatred.

"But isn't he your son?" Ruby tilted her head.

"That boy is the son of a whore that my husband had an affair with, not that I give a damn!" Ariadne swore.

"Calm down Ariadne, once the party is over I'll end my business with Frederick and you can be rid of him for good" Reiner spoke softly.

"What party?" Weiss questioned getting everyone's attention.

"That's what I was going to tell you later, your dad is holding a ball in our honour" Ruby chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head.

Weiss looked at her father who stood perfectly straight with his hands behind his back. "Why?"

"To congratulate you on your relationship with Ruby" He simply stated with a small smile. Weiss's eyes widened as she looked between her father and Ruby

"You told him?" She said to her partner. Then looked back at her dad. "And you are ok with that?"

"It's the only way to fulfil my promise to ms. Rose's mother Summer, if it was a faunus that would have been very different. Weiss, I'm doing my best to let you be happy, you are not the first Schnee that prefers girls than boys" He pointed out.

"What? Who else in the family is like me?" Weiss demanded.

"It's me." Ariadne spoke up. "Reiner, Schöne, may I have a talk with Weiss and Ruby for a while?"

Mr. and Mrs. Schnee both nodded and left the parlour to go to the dining hall the parlour doors closing softly behind them. Ariadne sat down on one of the chairs while Ruby and Weiss sat on the sofa. The older woman ran a hand through her hair.

"This story is more for you Weiss, but I thought you would want Ruby to be with you while you listened."

"Thank you aunty" Weiss nodded her head in thanks.

"My story begins when I was around thirteen years old, your grandfather was obsessed with money and power, and he also favoured your father much more than me, while yes I didn't carry the burden of heir, it didn't mean I was free from his cage. It was during one of Atlas's festivals in town that the Schnee family hosted that I met a girl." Ariadne paused. "I won't give you her name because there might be people listening in. Anyway this girl I met she was very kind and the same age I was, she had brown hair and hazel eyes and was in my opinion very beautiful. I greeted her and she greeted back, we introduced ourselves and basically hit it off. I found out that she goes to the all girl's school I went to and we became fast friends. Years later we both got accepted into Beacon hunting academy, we studied and trained together even if we were in different teams."

"You developed feelings for her?" Ruby guessed. Ariadne nodded silently.

"Yes I did, I confessed to her in our third year and was surprised that she too had feelings for me, we displayed our affections in private. I was so happy, but I knew it was not to last. My father demanded that I come home and stop my training for he had found the perfect suitor for me to marry. I told my beloved that I must go for her safety, because my father was an abusive man. When I came home he was waiting for me in his study, there were photos of me and the love of my life on his desk, and he stood up slowly and walked over to me. To say I was afraid would be a major understatement. The next thing I knew I was on the floor and blood dripping from my lip."

Weiss and Ruby gasped.

"He backhanded me, and he continued to beat me demanding that I will marry Lord Edward's son Frederick, I kept refusing but he would just keep beating me, the pain was too much and I surrendered by agreeing to the marriage. He stopped hitting me and summoned a maid to take me to the hospital wing of our home, there I was treated and Reiner came to see me he was crying for me saying that he should have done something to protect me, I asked a favour of him however…." The woman paused again. "I asked him to tell my love to never contact me and to tell her that I won't forget her and that I love her. He did that for me the next day, I never heard from her again no matter how much pain in caused me. And to repay him I stayed with Frederick ever since I married him. So Weiss if you think that your father is a horrible man. Trust me when I say this." The heiress's aunt smiled at her. "He will never be like grandfather and will do everything in his power to see that you are happy."

Tears fell from Weiss's eyes and looked at Ruby seeing tears on her face as well. She knew then that she would not be able to live a life with out Ruby and her Aunt had suffered far worse as a youth than she ever did. The heiress went over to her aunt and hugged her tightly, sobbing apologies into her shoulder. Ruby wiped away her tears and she too realised that her life had no meaning if Weiss wasn't in it.

"So Weiss, do you understand a little bit more about your father?" Ariadne cooed softly hugging her niece back. "That he will not do anything to hurt you. Despite the way he raised you and let you fight that armour?"

Weiss nodded and pulled back from the embrace. "Thank you Aunty and I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Its ok it's in the past."

"If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Grimsby" Ruby sniffled. "What was the name of the girl?"

"Find me a pen and paper and I'll write it down for you"

Ruby got up and sped about the room using her semblance, rose petals floating around the room as Ruby came to a stop holding a piece of paper and a pen. Taking the items the woman scribbled the name of her loved one and handed the paper back. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the name she only knew one person in her life with that name, it was a woman who practically raised her and told much about her past. The girl Weiss's aunt spoke of was Valerie.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys xXIyra16Xx here**

**Just so you know this story is not on hiatus, its just that I have little time to write anymore, and today I felt really miserable so if the chapter is really bad I apologise but I was just out of it today, I hated everything. **

**If you are wondering who Valerie is go to Chapter 2 of Operation White Rose when Ruby recalls the day her father gave her the red cloak.**

**So again I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, because I have no time anymore. **

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	7. I will call him Monty

**IMPORTANT (A little late):**

**It comes with deep sadness that I write this message. A great and wonderful man has passed in lives of RVB &amp; RWBY fans. Monty Oum the man we owe for creating the world of RWBY has passed on. While we mourn his death, it has occurred to me that maybe Monty didn't want us to be sad but to celebrate his life and what he has accomplished. So in honour of his life I bring you this SPECIAL chapter of Operation Family Bonds.**

**R.I.P Monty Oum **

**We love you**

* * *

_**I will call him Monty.**_

Lunch went by quietly for Ruby and Weiss as the two sat next to each other at the dinning table, although Richard Grimsby tried to get Ruby's attention by asking questions like how old she was, where she was from and such. But the young girl just rebuffed them with short answers or a simple nod and shake of her head. Weiss held Ruby's hand under the table giving off slight squeezes of comfort. Soon enough everyone had finished eating and light chatter filled the room.

"So Ruby have you planned on what you are going to wear for the party?" Ariadne asked her chin resting atop her hand.

"I…Um…I'm not exactly sure…" Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her seat knowing how fancy she has to dress up for this gala.

"How about later this afternoon you, Weiss, Schöne and I all have a day out shopping?"

"Oh that sounds lovely I can not remember the last time we did a girls day out." Mrs. Schnee crooned happily.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her mother's behaviour "I guess we could but I have something to show Ruby first. Father may Ruby and I be excused?"

"Of course Weiss, enjoy your day." Reiner waved the two a pardon.

Weiss got up from her seat and motioned Ruby to follow. Who also got up from her chair and thanked Reiner and Schöne for the lunch, and then proceeded to follow Weiss. Once the duo were out of sight of everyone Ruby intertwined her hand with her girlfriend's.

"Thanks for keeping me sane when Richard tried to chat my ear off." Ruby thanked Weiss. "So what do you want to show me?"

The heiress looked at her girlfriend with a smile, "You'll see, but we have to change first. I already asked Mr. Kensworth to put the clothes on your bed."

Ruby raised an eyebrow but kept quiet as they made their way to their rooms. Once they reached Ruby's room they parted with a kiss. The young scythe wielder watched her girlfriend walk up to her room before entering her own walking over to her bed. The first thing Ruby notices was a set of clothing neatly spread out on the quilt. There was a red long sleeved shirt, a black vest and black pants along with a black helmet. _This looks like horse riding gear_ the young girl thought to herself, shaking her head she quickly got changed into them. However Ruby later realised that there wasn't any boots to go with the outfit, shrugging to herself, Ruby slipped her combat boots back on then clipped her cloak to the vest. Picking up the helmet the young girl left her room. Just as Ruby shut her door Weiss came back down dressed in similar gear to Ruby's but was more various shades of blue and white. However one piece of attire made the young leader smile, Weiss had decided to wear her cloak too.

"Thank goodness they fit you" Weiss sighed in relief and gave Ruby a look over. "You look good."

"Thanks" Ruby blushed, the duo started to walk towards the back of the castle with Weiss leading. "Hey Weiss…"

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss replied as she looked over slightly at her partner.

"What you wanted to show me wouldn't have anything to do with horses?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What made you guess?"

"The clothes mainly,"

Weiss just chuckled and shook her head as the two lovers walked outside. There was a slight chill breeze but all in all the weather was perfect. Off to the side Ruby could hear a few horses snorting or whining. Descending the steps Weiss continued to lead Ruby towards the stables along an old path that looked somewhat forgotten. Nearing their destination Ruby could see a burly man in brown woollen pants with a slightly dirty white shirt was shifting old hay into a wheelbarrow. He was bald and had a mousey beard that was only a few inches long. Hearing footsteps the man looked up and grinned brightly.

"Ah Weiss you are a sight for sore eyes." he greeted standing up and leaned his pitchfork against the stable's walls and came over to the white and red girls.

"It's good to see you again Horse master Roswald," Weiss smiled back. "Allow me to introduce you to my partner from Beacon Ruby Rose."

The said girl smiled and waved at the man "Nice to meet you sir"

"I am not a sir" He laughed full heartedly. "Anyway girls what brings you out to the stables?"

"We actually came to ride them," Weiss answered. "Also Horse master did beige arrive?"

The heiress carefully chose her words for she didn't want to ruin the surprise that she actually bought Ruby her own horse. She also knew the man would catch and play along with her ruse. She smiled slightly when the man gave her a slight nod, which went unnoticed by Ruby.

"Arrived a few weeks ago, gave me time to evaluate and train" Roswald said. "Now if you will excuse me girls I have more hay and straw to shovel"

Ruby and Weiss said their goodbyes and went into the stables. Upon entry Weiss introduced her girlfriend to the animals one by one and told them their names and what horses they descended from. Ruby noticed that most of them were either white or grey war horses with neatly brushed manes and shiny coats. However there were two horses that stood out. There was a horse near the end of the stables that was pure black in colour and the stable next to it contained a horse that was light beige with dark eyes and a black mane. The white haired heiress led her partner down towards them. Both horses swung their heads hearing the approach of the two girls, the black horse snorted as if in greeting. Weiss went over and petted the great beast.

"Missed you too Nachttänzer," she spoke gently stroking along its neck. "Ruby allow me to introduce you to my sister's horse, Nachttänzer. It means Night Dancer in Atlasian."

"Is it a he or she?" Ruby tilted her head in question.

"She," Weiss giggled.

"She is beautiful."

Weiss gave Nachttänzer a final pet and moved to the beige horse at the very end. The older girl turned to Ruby and beamed brightly.

"And this horse here" Weiss paused to give off the dramatic effect. "Is yours."

It took a few seconds for Ruby's brain to process Weiss's words. Once they sunk in Ruby's eyes widened in shock and her jaw just dropped. Ruby was rendered speechless in which Weiss took as a bad thing.

"Do…Do you not want him?" Weiss disappointedly looked down. Ruby snapped out of her reverie and quickly reassured her girlfriend.

"What? No, no, no, no. I was just really surprised" Ruby rambled. "Did you really get me a horse?"

Weiss all but nodded. "I thought that maybe riding together with you would be more fun than on my own."

"Thank you so much Weiss" Ruby hugged her lover picking the petite girl up and twirling her around a bit. Obviously very happy with this gift, setting Weiss back down Ruby spoke up once more. "By the way does he have a name?"

"No he doesn't so it's up to you." Weiss smiled.

Ruby pondered as to what name the horse should have, after looking at it again the name stuck her mind like a lightning bolt hitting a tree.

"I think I'll call him Monty Oum." Ruby said. "But Monty for short."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**It may be inappropriate to name a fictional horse after the creator of RWBY. But I had to put something in to dedicate it to him. Also some people name their pets after people who were special to them in some way right?**

**Anyway, yes it is sad that Monty is gone but he will live on in all us fans and the staff at Roosterteeth. Next update will be a while for I have other stories to get a wriggle on. Seeing how I hardly have any shifts at work now I can put more time into updating chapters. **

**If you have any questions leave a PM.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	8. Ruby Say Hello to My Sister, Winter

**Operation Family Bonds Chapter 7 I think….**

**Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it? Yeah I know how could I leave my stories unfinished and what not? The reason for that is that I haven't had any creative flow recently as well as lack of internet hence why there hasn't been hardly any updates. Therefore, most of my fics will be on hiatus due to the fact that I have no motivation or creativity or internet. So my updates will be few and far in between. Sorry my fellow readers. **

**REMEMBER THIS IS AN AU NOW**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Ruby say hello to my sister, Winter**_

Ruby didn't like formal dresses. They were so uncomfortable and made her feel vulnerable. The young huntress just stared at the red dress Weiss picked out for her when they went out to town a few days ago with Ariadne and Mrs. Schnee on what they call a 'Schnee Shopping Spree'. Ruby sighed, it was still a few hours away and she knew for a fact that if Weiss found out she wasn't preparing to getting ready, the heiress would have blown a gasket. Looking back at the gown Ruby slowly looked over the small details. The bodice was black lace work with an in built corset, the skirt was rose red which made the scythe wielder chuckle. It was shoulder less meaning that she had to wear a shawl of sorts. To accompany the dress was black strap heels and a rose hair clip.

With a groan Ruby went to the bathroom to undress and start getting ready for the ball. She turned on the water to the temperature she thought was perfect for her, undressing out of her comfortable clothes she stepped in and let the water run down her body. Ruby's mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Weiss's dad a day after they had arrived.

* * *

"_Tell me about your relationship with my daughter" Reiner said with a firm voice to ensure he was not going to be denied._

_Ruby swallowed hard "we are close…"_

"_How close miss Rose" the man in white raised an eyebrow._

"_W-we…we are….um…. dating" Ruby stuttered shrinking in fear of the man's wrath._

"_Dating?" he repeated. _

_There was a long silence. Then out of nowhere Weiss's father chuckled, which soon turned into full laughter. Ruby was scared and confused. Was he laughing because he was thinking about various ways to end the relationship between Weiss and her or was he laughing because he didn't believe her. Ruby cleared her throat, for things were now awkward for her. Mr. Schnee composed himself and coughed a few times to restrain his laughter from coming back. _

"_I must say that is one mighty feat" Reiner said with a smile. "my daughter doesn't tend to open up to most people and I am astonished as to how you have managed to capture her heart"_

"_I guess I just pestered her until she let me be her friend" Ruby chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "And well it just went from there."_

"_Well you definitely have my approval, just know even though I come off as traditional as Weiss would have mentioned but as times progress as do ways of thinking" Reiner sighed. "I learned many things in my youth but the one thing that stuck with me is that love has no boundaries, but it would be a little difficult for me if Weiss was dating a faunus"_

"_How so?"_

"_I'd rather let Weiss tell you" He finished. "come we shouldn't keep the family waiting"_

* * *

Washing the soap suds out of her hair Ruby hummed the song she sang that day when she confessed her feelings to Weiss. The scythe wielder's thoughts then travelled to after Ariadne's story, remembering how she took out her scroll and found a picture of Valerie and showing it to the woman asking if that was the girl she met years ago. Ariadne just gazed at the phone mumbling 'that's her', surprised that Ruby knew Valerie. Suddenly Weiss's aunt bombarded her with questions, like 'how is she?' or 'how did you know of her'. She answered every question in detail to Ariadne who still had feelings for Valerie. Weiss decided to speak up and say that they should invite her to the party, her aunt became flustered and concerned saying how Frederick would react if he knew because he doesn't approve of homosexuals like her father.

Ruby reassured the older Schnee that her brother is actually going to make a public announcement at the ball that he approves of same gender relationships. Both Weiss and Ariadne were shocked to hear the news but got their heads wrapped around it and smiled.

After spending enough time in the shower Ruby turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Walking back into her room she got changed into comfortable clothes, pouting at the dresser where Weiss had sorted out a variety of cosmetics for her.

"She said she'd help me when she is done" Ruby reminded herself. Sitting herself on the bed the black-red tipped haired girl sighed and laid back. She felt herself starting to drift off into a light sleep before a slight knock at her door brought her back.

"Come in" Ruby called.

The door opened and Weiss poked her head in and saw Ruby in slacks and a jumper. Stepping into the room the fencer clucked her tongue.

"What would you do without me"

"I'd be hopeless" Ruby smiled brightly. Weiss shook her head and motioned her to sit on the vanity chair. Complying like a little puppy the young huntress obeyed and sat down while her girlfriend sat on the counter top of the vanity and started to apply make up to Ruby's face.

"Please don't put too much on" Ruby requested.

"I won't, I know how much you hate make-up and how it hides natural beauty and what not" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, now hold still" Weiss commanded as she started to apply some blush on ruby's cheeks.

After the make-up was done Weiss looked at the time and said she had to get ready herself, giving Ruby a quick kiss she left. Ruby noticed that her hair was still damp so grabbing her hairbrush she went to the bathroom and turned on the hair dryer. Once her hair was dry Ruby's shoulders sagged because it meant that she had to put the dress on. Slowly she got up and undressed out of her comfy clothes and into the dress. It was a lot lighter than what it appeared to be, but it was still weird to wear. Ruby fidgeted with the inbuilt corset a little bit because it didn't sit right when it did though it was tolerable, the huntress slipped on her shoes and put what hair she had into a bun and clasping it with the rose hair clip. She went to the mirror to see how she looked. She swore that she looked older thanks to the make-up skills of her girlfriend, more mature the way her heels made her slightly taller. Ruby just hoped that Weiss will be blown away by the way she looked.

The sound of a clock chimed through the halls of the castle, meaning it was almost time for guests to start arriving, with a deep breath Ruby left the safety of her room.

* * *

Weiss's breath was taken away when Ruby came down the stairs of the main hall where she was asked to greet guests with her father and mother. While most of the Schnees wore white for the ball Ruby stood out like a rose amongst winter snow. Even though Weiss picked out the dress she didn't expect it to make Ruby look so drop dead gorgeous.

"Well done in picking the dress little dove" Schӧne chuckled.

"Mother" Weiss whispered harshly.

As soon as Ruby reached the bottom of the stairs Weiss walked over, her eyes looking her partner up and down.

"Wow Ruby you look stunning" Weiss smiled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Didn't think you would be wearing a suit Weiss" Ruby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "it looks good on you"

When the two went out into town Ruby had asked what Weiss was going to wear but the heiress said it was going to be a secret and that ruby had to wait and see, which earned a whine, a pout and a promise of cookies for lunch to make the red clad huntress smile again. The suit which Weiss was wearing was of course white in colour, along with white dress shoes and a white long sleeved shirt, a blue vest, a red neck tie and a dark red rose in her lapel.

"Thank you" Weiss took one of Ruby's hands and placed a light kiss on the back of it. "A few guests have already arrived and mother and father insisted that they stay with me to greet the other guests while I was waiting for you"

"Sorry if I kept you waiting long, your house still confuses me"

"It's ok" Weiss held out her arm for her girlfriend to take.

Ruby stuck close to Weiss slipping her arm through and lightly resting her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Love you Ruby" Weiss muttered and kissed atop the young girl's head.

"Love you too Weiss" Ruby giggled.

Mr and Mrs. Schnee smiled at the sight of the two young girls and chuckled "Ah young love"

Once Weiss and Ruby stood side by side the fencer told her parents that it was ok for them to converse with their guests in the ball room and that she will handle with greeting guests. The heads of the household nodded and left the red and white duo alone for the time being. More guests arrived as the minutes ticked by and Weiss greeted them politely and introduced them to Ruby, who shook their hands lightly, even some of the young heirs giving her light kisses on the back of her hand which made Weiss scowl internally. _Stupid boys Ruby's mine and only I get to kiss her hand._

The minutes turned into an hour and there were still a few straggling guests. Ariadne came to see how Ruby and Weiss were doing and that if they needed a drink or anything. The two girls declined nicely as the last guest walked in, she wore a sapphire blue backless dress with a silver chain necklace, her hair was brown and was in loose curls, her eyes were hazel and had the lightest purple eyeshadow on her eyelids. Weiss's aunt turned her attention to the guest and was about to say hello, however her voice got caught in her throat.

Ruby smiled and went up to the woman.

"Valerie! It's been so long!" Ruby squealed happily as she hugged the older brunette.

"Hi Ruby, you have grown up so much" Valerie returned the embrace. "I was surprised when you suddenly called me and invited me to this party."

Weiss looked to her aunt who stood there frozen, with a light nudge the heiress encouraged her aunt to go up to her and say something. Ariadne swallowed hard and walked over stiffly. Weiss mentally face palmed at her aunt's reaction. _Wow aunty you sure know how to make a reunion special._ Valerie who was still hugging heard footsteps approach thinking it was a servant of the Schnee family to show her to the ball room. Looking up she saw the lover of her past.

"Ari" Valerie gasped.

"Hello Val" Ariadne smiled. Ruby pulled away and went back to Weiss smiling happily.

"We should let them catch up Weiss" Ruby whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah we should, actually Ruby" Weiss looked into the silver eyes of her partner "there is someone I want you to meet before we go to the ball room"

The white haired fencer lead Ruby outside to the front where the hedge maze was. Weiss guided them through the maze at a leisurely pace, turning this way and that for the heiress knew where every path lead by heart. With a few more turns the duo made it to the centre where an epitaph in the middle of a small fountain stood. Ruby looked at Weiss with curious eyes and saw sadness on her lover's face. Pulling her along, slowly this time Weiss walked up the fountain.

"Ruby…" Weiss spoke softly "say hello to my sister, Winter"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys xXIyra16Xx here**

**Well im back to writing thanks to the hype of Volume 3 of RWBY :D so yes chapters will be updated a little more. Also you guys may want to re-read Operation White Rose considering how long its been.**

**Anyway this is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	9. Mess With the Rose You Get the Thorns

**Operation Family Bonds chapter 8…**

**Hey everyone did you miss me? Just know that I had some issues getting internet but I now have the precious internet, but then my computer decides to catch a damn evil malware and/or virus which made my laptop set me a temporary account no matter how many methods I tried to fix it, so in the end I backed up everything I wanted to keep onto my usb and did a factory reset.**

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

_**Mess With the Rose You Get the Thorns**_

"Your…." Ruby paused "Sister?"

Weiss sighed and went and sat on the edge of the fountain, she stared at the epitaph surrounded by the crystal clear water. Ruby followed and sat down next to her white haired girlfriend.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it" Ruby put her hand on the fencer's shoulder.

"it was a military mission gone wrong" Weiss spoke softly "she was in a scout group of around thirty troops, they were ambushed by the white fang…. they slaughtered everyone. There was barely anything left of my sister to bury"

Ruby was shocked speechless, yet she knew the pain of losing someone dear. "I'm sure your sister did the best she could"

"Ruby…" Weiss looked at her young lover.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I would really like it if you would say hello"

"Of course Weiss" Ruby smiled and looked at the stone tablet "Hello Winter, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ruby Rose and well let's say I'm Weiss's girlfriend and team mate. Just know I love Weiss with all my heart and soul and will do anything for her"

Weiss smiled and wiped her eyes slightly. "thanks Ruby, lets head back, I'm sure father is wondering where we are."

Ruby nodded and the duo stood up, Weiss lead them back to the mansion at a leisurely pace, enjoying each other's company. Ruby did her best to cheer her girlfriend up by cracking jokes, pulling funny face and other childish nonsense. Soon she saw that beautiful smile on Weiss's face again. The red clad girl always wondered how she was so lucky to have Weiss; sure her girlfriend can be harsh at times but Ruby knows that's how her partner displays that she cares.

As the two made it back to the castle's ballroom, Ruby noticed the many men and women dancing on the ballroom floor. Weiss looked at her partner's smiling face as she watched the couples dance on the floor so, straightening her posture Weiss held out her hand.

"Miss Ruby Rose, may I have this dance"

"You may" Ruby replied with a slight curtsey as she slid her hand into Weiss's palm.

Weiss tugged Ruby close to her so that they were chest to chest, making the latter blush intensely. The white haired fencer lead them into the middle of the crowd in a waltz, of course with no dancing experience Ruby was nervous and kept stepping on Weiss's feet.

"Sorry" the red girl muttered.

"it's fine Ruby just relax" Weiss whispered into her ear.

With a silent nod of the head, Ruby eased her posture and let the movements flow. In no time at all the dance was easier to perform soon they added a few twirls and dips. One by one each of the couples stopped their dancing to watch the Schnee heiress and her partner dance to the music. So wrapped up in each other Weiss and Ruby were oblivious that they were now the only ones dancing, to them it felt like they were the only ones in the world. Slowly the music died and the ballroom erupted in applause which brought the girls back from their own little world. Ruby leaned in slightly.

"I'm going to get a drink"

"Alright just come back" Weiss uttered "I'm not really a fan of talking to rich people"

Ruby giggled "But you are rich"

"Just get your drink" Weiss kissed the back of Ruby's knuckles.

Smiling Ruby weaved through the crowd to the refreshment table and grabbed what she presumed to be sparkling apple juice in a champagne glass. Taking a sip, the sweet yet slightly bitter taste hit her taste buds. Ruby made a disgusted face before setting the glass aside and away from the rest of the refreshments.

"must say Miss Rose you know how to dance" a smooth voice complimented.

Ruby turned to the voice and saw Richard standing there "Oh hi Richard"

"Here this drink would suit your taste better" he handed her a drink that looked exactly like sparkling water, she eyed it suspiciously.

"It's only lemonade" Richard rolled his eyes.

"Oh, thanks" Ruby took the glass from the boy and sipped it, something tasted odd about it. "I better go back to Weiss, bye"

Richard clasped Ruby's arm in a firm grip "Hey now Miss Rose, that's not really polite of you. I got you a drink the least you could do is converse with me for a little bit"

Being the naïve girl she was and the grip Richard had on her, the young red huntress obliged with a nod of her head. "Ok"

"Come with me to the terrace" Richard smirked maliciously and pulled Ruby forcefully which caused her to drop her drink as it clattered onto the floor.

Ruby whimpered in pain as he pulled her up stairs and away from the party. She stumbled every now and then which earned a violent jerk from the man.

"R-Richard you're hurting me" the girl struggled to loosen his grip. "Let me go"

"Almost there" Richard grinned evilly. _Oh how I am going to enjoy plucking this rose of its petals,_ the boy's mind cackled insanely.

Opening the doors to the terrace Richard pulled Ruby in front of him where she fell onto the tile floor, the young man shut the doors behind him and locked them with an audible click. Truly terrified she didn't know what to do. _Think Ruby, you're going to be in trouble if you don't figure something out soon. _Scanning her eyes around the area she tried to find of ways to escape. The only thing she could take note of was that the terrace doors were mainly small panes of glass. _Looks like I have to find an opportunity at some point._ Suddenly a wave of drowsiness overcame her. _Ugh what the heck….why do I feel so tired all of a sudden. The only thing I have had all night was the lemonade that Richard gave me._ Then it clicked in her head. _He slipped a drug in it._

"Ah I see the drug is already working" Richard laughed as he towered above Ruby, pulling his tie loose and unbuttoning his shirt a little.

The young scythe wielder started to get up so she could fight Richard but was struck on the side of her face as the rich Grimsby heir back handed her with full force, her head hit the ground hard her teeth bit in to her lip, splitting it. Feeling the sting and the warm flow of blood from her lip Ruby whined in pain

"Oh look what you did, you damaged those luscious lips of yours" Richard sighed as he knelt down dark satanic lust swirling in his eyes. "No matter I can still pluck your flower."

Ruby's eyes widened as she saw Richard starting to undo his belt, without thinking she kicked him square in the chest and scrambled to get up. Even when winded Richard lashed his hand out, grabbing onto the shawl choking the young girl slightly with all her might she ripped the fabric and broke free. Using her semblance she smashed through the terrace doors. The glass cutting the exposed skin on her arms leaving bloodied red lines, clean but deep. Her dress also got cut in some places from the shards but that wasn't on the front of Ruby's mind. _I have to find Weiss before Richard gets me again._ Still feeling the effects of the drug Ruby kept running down the halls and back down stairs, however with little knowledge on how to run in heels Ruby fell forward with the twist of her ankle. Covering her head with her arms the young red clad girl braced for the impact because in her panic she forgot to activate her aura. The fall down the last few stairs lasted only briefly, however the pain the young huntress was feeling she knew she broke some ribs and possibly have a few deep bruises. Set on finding Weiss Ruby got back up but immediately collapsed screaming as her twisted ankle protested by shooting pain up her leg. The last thing she heard was a rush of footsteps before passing out.

* * *

When ten minutes went by in the ball room Weiss started to ask the other guests if they have seen the girl in the red dress, none said they had seen her. Going to her father who was chatting with Fredrick Grimsby, she asked him if he had seen Ruby. Reiner Schnee shook his head but Fredrick said that he saw his son take ruby out to the terrace. With dread dropping to the pit of her stomach like a rock Weiss took her leave.

_Where is she? I told her to come right back after she got her drink_ Weiss wondered as she looked around her home for her girlfriend. The feeling in her stomach began to worsen the longer she spent looking for her partner. Before she knew it she was running in and out of rooms of the castle's ground floor calling Ruby's name. Weiss checked every room at the back of the house and started to make her way to the front foyer where she heard a scream.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled and dashed to where she heard the cry. Bursting through the doors connecting the back of the house to the front entrance the heiress spotted Ruby in a heap on the floor all gashed and bloodied. Running to her side Weiss carefully lifted her partner into her lap, not caring about the blood staining her suit.

"What happened to you?" Weiss moved a few stray hairs away from ruby's face.

"Oh how disappointing," a male voice sighed "seems like the rosebud didn't want to be put in bloom by me"

Looking up Weiss's eyes narrowed as she saw Richard walk slowly down the stairs fixing his shirt and tie before adjusting his belt. The heiress let out a growled "Richard, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," the boy shrugged nonchalantly "I merely gave her a drink and she started to look ill so I took her outside"

Picking up Ruby in a bridal style Weiss glared at him with eyes that glowed like blue fires and anger was their fuel. "I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do?"

"How bothersome" Richard ran a hand through his blond wax covered hair. "I slipped a drug into her drink that would make her fall asleep. however she only sipped the damn liquid and wanted to scurry off, I said she was being rude and I dragged her to the terrace so I could have some fun with her. But she still had the energy to fight off the drug and kick me in the chest and smashed through the doors. But who are they going to believe? Not you that's for sure"

"we'll see about that" Weiss activated the binding glyphs which held Richard in place as she took ruby to a nearby sofa, there was no way she was going to let this slide. No one gets away with hurting ruby. No one. Walking back she stood a few feet away from the boy releasing him from her glyphs.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" Richard laughed.

"No" Weiss stated coldly as she summoned a large glyph which shone on the floor in a brilliant white. A form began to emerge from the circle causing the ground to shake and tremble. Soon a giant White armoured Knight stood in the middle of the circle "However my Knight will."

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well…..what can I say? Im not looking forward to the new episode due to an edited clip my friend gave me because tumblr kept giving me spoilers and the pressure of wanting to know what happened was too much. Anyway I won't say anything unless you want to PM me about it.**

**Anyway next story to be updated will be my 2****nd**** popular fic:**

**The Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
